Dark Moon
by BanditOfLove
Summary: After moving to the Destiny Islands, Kairi and her twin brother Roxas, start school at Destiny Islands High School. Something is strange about this place though; she feels like she's almost being watched by someone. Then her brother starts acting weird and when Kairi tries to intervene, all she does is make a pack of werewolves after her. Just great.
1. Part I

Act 1; This Might Hurt

Have you ever felt like your whole life was going to change; like it was a feeling deep down inside your gut, and even though it was extremely weird, you somehow knew something was gonna happen. Well, that's how I felt about us leaving my precious home town, and beloved home, and moving to some deserted island.

Sure Mom had tossed the idea of moving around a couple of times, but dropping the bomb without a warning was totally unlike her. Like really. She usually warns us two days before she has to go to the grocery store. It seemed like her job was peachy, but guess not-since we she blew up my world by saying we were moving.

Moving seemed like a dream to me, and it felt like it was never going to happen, but it did, and when it did it felt like a nightmare. A nightmare of me crying in my room, begging my mom not to make me leave, having to say goodbye to all of my great friend and loving boyfriend, and having to leave one of the best places on the Earth, Radiant Garden.

But I guess we finally got to these _islands_. The Destiny Islands. I've got three words. Gayest. Name. Ever.

Someone needed to take a gun to my head, and blast my brain across the windows of the car. Sure when you think of islands you think warm beaches, glowing sun, gorgeous tan, hot surfer boys, and shorts wearing weather ALL YEAR LONG. The Destiny Islands are like Iceland. Cold, wet, and totally misleading. It felt like we were in Washington, not DC but cold, wooded Washington the state; besides the beaches, it would be an exact replica.

I didn't want to even get up the next morning. I mean, I already had to spend my first day on this horrible island, and now I have to go to hell too? By hell I mean school.

I just wanted to stay wrapped in my cozy blanket, sleeping in the sweet warmth, as my eyes were trying to keep sealed shut. It wasn't until the blow up air mattress started to stir, along with a couple of morning yawns that my eyes started to flutter awake. Last time I remember, I was sleeping next to my gorgeous husband, Zac Efron, but after staring a couple minutes at his spiked up hair that looks like a porcupine, I realize I'm not sleeping with Zac Efron. I'm sleeping with-

"EW!" I shout as I spring up from the uncomfortable air mattress, my layer of warmth quickly dissipating as I turn towards my sleeping companion, "Remind me why we have to share a bed again?!"

"Because Mom said the movers weren't going to be here until Friday. Did you zone out, or are you just stupid?" Roxas said in a smart ass tone, as he slowly stretched his lean arms above his head and let out a deep groan. I SO wanted to smack the smirk off his stupid face, but he'd probably smack me back, so I decided the plan wouldn't lead me anywhere. After stretching his long arms and legs, he then hopped out of bed and unplugged his IPhone from the outlet, swiping the lock screen as he began rapidly typing on the glowing screen. With a rather large sigh, he sat his iPhone back on the table and turned to me with this evil smile on his face.

I narrowed my eyes and mouthed "no". I was so not leaving this bed; he would have to shackle my legs to a car and actually drag me away and out of my bed.

Roxas smiled and shrugged, "Sorry Kai, looks like it's time to get up. Ya know, get yourself to actually look appealing."

"But Roxie," I whined wrapping some of the blanket around me tightly, "I feel sick, like crampy sick."

"Oh yeah, sorry to disappoint you Kai but that's just _you_ and your _girly_ problems."

I fell right onto my pillow and let out a noise between a groan and a scream, which was muffled by my soft pillow. Roxas gave a laugh, and quickly left the room as he entered the hallway before I could throw something at him-smart move Roxie, smart move. I literally wanted to strangle him right now, but the lack of energy held me back to my bed; why did someone invent school, maybe it was some torturing method back in the day, but it's probably ten times worst nowadays. Like seriously, school has caused millions of people stress and death everyday! And it's number uno target? Well you're looking at her.

School wasn't that bad back at Radiant Garden,I was extremely popular, had an absolutely amazing boyfriend, and not to mention, was one of the most gorgeous girls at the school; hopefully it would be the same case here. But comparing my beautiful school and it's beautiful people to this place? It was like comparing some homeless freak to Beyonce, for crying out loud.

I slowly get up from the warm cocoon of blankets, my body greeting the cold air that surrounds me, as my feet braced the cold, wooden floor. I walk towards the only bathroom we have upstairs, which lies in the middle of the long, narrow hallway, quickly glancing at my appearance in the mirror as I entered.

Stupid Roxas, and his stupid jokes; I didn't look _that_ bad, besides the bed head that made me look like a standing porcupine. Call me a bitch, but I know how hot I am. Back at RG, I was flawed over everyday by guys and even so girls; it was hella annoying, but it was sure was flattering on my behalf. I wasn't your average Barbie doll, that's for sure. With shiny, auburn, hair down to my hip bone and bright blue eyes, I was definitely not your regular blonde plastic.

I quickly begin to comb my hair roughly through, ignoring any of the pain that was coming from my thick scalp, since I had no idea how much time limit I actually have. After taking several seconds to finish up my now, somewhat, straight hair, I quickly reached into the cabinet drawer and pulled out my tooth brush, spilling gooey toothpaste all over the top as I did so. As I moved the brush back and forth in my mouth, I was already starting my morning planning-which consisted of me figuring out what I was going to wear for that day.

Shorts were totally crossed off of my list, because the high today was probably gonna be sixty-five with a one hundred percent chance of rain. I spit out the minty foam inside my mouth, it landing right in the middle of the sink, as I wiped away the rest with the back of my hand. I darted back out into the hallway, turning left and then right into the room where Roxas and I had been sleeping, quickly running over to my purple suitcase that laid against the wall. The rest of my clothing are suppose coming with our furniture on Friday, so that means I have to at least make it till Friday with the four outfits I had to choose from. I search through the random articles of clothing, dumping them on the floor until I find my lovely white tank top, that was decorated beautifully with lacing at the top and flowed out at the bottom, and a dark wash pair of Hollister super-skinny jeans. Hardly caring if Roxas comes into the room or not, I quickly rip of my tie-dye t shirt and unbuttoned my black Victoria's Secret bra, switching to a white, strapless one-figuring my mom would probably scold me for wearing a dark bra with a see-through shirt. After that, I quickly remove my Nike black running shorts that I had worn two nights in a row, throwing them into my own little pile of dirty clothes, as I began the struggle of getting my super-skinny jeans onto my body. I finally get them all stretched out and onto my body, after what seems to be like twenty minutes-which, in reality, it's only been five.

Once I am finished with getting my ensemble on, I dart back into the small bathroom and pull out my flat iron from another one of the drawers, plugging it into the white outlet as it starts to heat up. I brush through my hair once again, this time spraying heat protective spray through the ends of my hair as I do, which leaves my hair feeling a little sticky but I blow off the feeling as I begin to straighten my hair. It takes me around fifteen minutes to take all the frizz out of my hair by gliding the iron over my hair, and it looks _almost_ bone straight when I'm done. I unplug the iron and grab a pair of short, brown gladiator sandals, while heading for the staircase that will lead me downstairs to the kitchen.

I make my way down the small staircase, my sandals clicking against the hard wooden panels as I walk through the open door at the body of the stairs, entering the main hallway of the house. The hallway is empty at the moment, no pictures line the walls and there isn't even a table against the any of the walls yet, so it seems like a long empty tunnel that might continue forever. But it doesn't. I turn to the left and head towards the open space at the end of the hallway-which is where the kitchen lies. When I enter the fairly large room, I quickly notice Roxas, who sits at the bar with a bowl of cereal in front of him, while Mom is bustling around the kitchen putting bowls and plates away from open boxes. I pull over one of the duck taped and wrapped bar stools and sit beside Roxas, who has milk dripping from his chin. Manners much Roxie? Or is that too much to ask?

"Morning sweetheart! Did you sleep well last night?" Mom asked as she glanced over her shoulder, still unwrapping the brown paper from the delicate plates.

"Not really, since I had to sleep with the last person I would want to in the the whole wide world." I answered, rolling my eyes over my head as Roxas let out a chuckle.

"I couldn't agree anymore." He smirked, as he shoved another spoonful of Fruit-Loops into his mouth.

"How bout you try and eat something Kai," My mom suggested, switching to another box as she pulled something out, "we got Lucky Charms!" She gave me a goofy smile as she shook the box a little bit, making the cereal bounce against the cardboard walls of the box. She's trying way too hard this morning.

"No Mom. I'm not very hungry." I say as I tap my fingernails anxiously on the kitchen counter, watching Roxas eat cereal out of the corner of my eye.

A look of concern washes across her face, as she sits down the Lucky Charm box carefully, "Kairi, is there something bothering you?"

"Well besides the fact that we moved away from my home, came to a place like _this,_ I had to sleep with my obnoxious brother and now have to start my sophomore year of high school _again_ , then I'm doing just swell!" I say sarcastically, making my arm curve in like a pirate as my mom gave me a loud sigh.

"Listen you guys, I know how hard it might be for you to adjust to this move, but believe me it's for the better-for all of us." Mom explained, placing her hands against the granite counter top as she glanced between the two of us.

"How is this better? Moving away from Roxas's and mine home, where we have grown up for all of our life?" I asked, feeling a bit of anger starting up in my stomach as my mom showed no signs of trouble.

"Kairi, please do not use that tone with me." My mom ordered me, her voice becoming firm as she looked me in the eye, "I know it might not make sense now for us to move to this brand new place, but it's going to get better for all of us. I promise you that."

"But mom, the thing about promises, is that you have to keep them." I replied with a snarky tone, standing up from my stool as I headed towards the front door of the house. Before I left the kitchen though, I quickly glanced over my shoulder, feeling sadness wash over me as I added, "Dad would have let us stayed in Radiant Garden." After that, I quickly zoomed out of the house, thinking there was no way I was staying in that place for any longer than I shoulder.

As I approached the white doors that rest at the front of the house, I quickly grabbed my small messenger backpack that sits on top of several boxes and headed out the door, turning the golden knob quickly and stepping out into the cold morning. The door slid shut behind me as I walked down the steps of our porch, and continued to follow the path that lead around the house to our long driveway. The morning air brushes my face and skin, causing me to shiver and create goosebumps up and down my arms, as I finally make it to where mom had parked her black porsche. Fog surrounded the premises of our yard, so much that you couldn't even make out the end of our winding drive way. I stood there for a couple seconds, leaning against the back of the car as my gazed around the property, until I spotted something that wasn't normal.

Couple yards away behind our house, near where the tall, dark forest met the soft grass of our property, stood a man wearing a long, black trench coat. The hood was pulled over his head, so I couldn't see his face clearly, as he stood facing towards my direction. After finally getting a good view of him, I stepped away from the side of the car, walking towards the front of him-her-it-I could care less whatever the thing was, what I cared about was it getting off our property.

"HEY, YOU! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" I shouted loudly at the figure, starting to march slowly over to the end of the driveway, that separated the concrete from our backyard, "AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! YOU CAN'T BE OUT THERE LIKE THAT!"

I didn't think our lot was private property, but like I cared, there was a freaky stranger staring me down like I was some sort of celebrity. Maybe he thought I was like Emma Stone, or Holland Roden, _I_ would be okay with that.

"HEY!" I shout once more, my backpack sliding to the ground as I stop at the edge of the driveway, " _What to do now?"_ I thought inside my head as my eyes continued to focus on the man. He still stood there, right between the grassy yard and the tree line, facing my way if he was going to shout out and suddenly speak to me. Everything inside my head was telling me to run, to go find mom or Roxas, just to get away and out of sight from the creepy man.

 _But_ , my feet remained planted, my eyes didn't move from the hidden face inside the hood, and I didn't feel anything.

After staring at him for a couple more seconds, something suddenly seemed to snap inside me-something had happened. My fist squeezed into a ball, my face seemed to heat up with irritation as my eyes felt like they were on fire with rage. All of the sudden, my legs started to move, and I found myself running out into the backyard, running over to the man. As i got closer and closer to him the fog seemed to clear, and it wasn't until I noticed something hanging down from his hand that my feet had completely stopped. In his left hand was what looked to be some sort of necklace, its gold chain swirling around as it held a large red stone at the red. The man squeezed his hand for a second, and then dropped the golden jewelry onto the dewy ground, a whistling noise following it down as it crashed below.

"Kairi!" A voice called from behind me, snapping my attention back towards the driveway and my house.I recognized the voice quickly as Roxas, as I saw his figure trotting over towards me through the fog.

"Roxas, I'm over here! Quick!" I shouted back to him, waving my hands in the air as I glanced back at the hooded figure behind me. Yes! He was still there! With Roxas by my side, we could easily kick this pervert's ass in a matter of seconds.

"Kairi...Mom heard you shouting...what's wrong?" He asked me, bending over as he coughed out the words, obviously out of breath. Roxas wasn't the most athletic kid at school, infact he was more of the nerdy type of kids; played the tuba in middle school, was a part of the annual spelling bee, and was more interested in books than girls. I mean, Roxie wasn't fat or anything, but he wasn't really that noticeable.

"Roxas! There's a man out near the trees that won't leave, see-!" I explained pointing out over to where the man _had_ stood, but just like how the world was already cursing me with moving, he was now cursing me with being crazy, because the _man-WAS-GONE._

"Kairi," Roxas simply answered, looking over towards the tree line where I had pointed to, "I think you finally lost it. I'll call the nutso house, they'll be here to take you away in about an hour, _you_ better get packing."

"Roxas, I'm not crazy and I'm not kidding! There was a man, right over there-"

"Yeah, yeah, this is _probably_ just another lame attempt to get mom to let you stay home and miss your first day at this new school. Well, get it through your head sister, mom probably won't let you miss school, only if you're throwing up-no, wait, she'll probably still make you go to school." Roxas laughed, turning back towards the house as he started to walk back.

"I wasn't lying though…" I mumbled under my breath as my attention went back over to where the man was standing, remembering how he had dropped the piece of jewelry only a few seconds before disappearing. I quickly made my way over to where the hooded figure was last, now hearing the garage door open and the sound of my mother and Roxas talking as I scanned the area below me. It had to be here somewhere, I mean, it's not like he picked it up, right? Well Kairi, you actually didn't see him pick it up so how would you know? Ugh, I hated when my mind began to argue with my mind.

After gazing around the grass, probably looking like I was a little kid looking for some bug to eat, my eyes finally caught sight on something that seemed to pop out against the ground. My fingers slide around the golden chain, as I pulled the necklace up from the tangled grass and held it up to my eyes. Yup, this was it, so Mr. I-like-to-wear-hoods-and-act-like-a-creep actually did drop it. Hmmm, I wonder why he-

"Kairi! Come on! You're not going to be late on your first day!" My mom's annoying voice suddenly entered my head, as I almost dropped the necklace back into the jungle of green leaves. I quickly slid the necklace into my back pocket, and headed back over to my mom with an annoyed grimace on my face.

"First I'm in hell, and now I'm crazy…"


	2. Part II

"And Ms. Kairi, you seem to have no interest in any school activities?"

"Nah-"

"Actually, Kairi was apart of her old school's tennis team and their student council!"

"Yeah, but I qui-"

"That's very interesting, was she on varsity for tennis?"

"Yes-"

"Well, I wouldn't call Kairi a super-star-OUCH!"

There I was. Now sitting in hell. With my family from hell. What could be better than being in hell, or yeah, nothing.

After my mom had practically dragged me into school, saying how she was going to make sure I got into the school and wouldn't ditch as soon as she dropped Roxas and I off, she quickly yanked me along to the main office, where we were now having a friendly-boring-chat with the black-african american-principal who seemed to be way more interested in me than I was in her.

"Well," Principal Rowan started, placing her hands firmly on the table as she looked back between Roxas and myself, "it looks to me that the Destiny Island Dolphins would be proud for you two to join our blue and white family."

"Yay." I cheered sarcastically, getting a "don't you embarrass me" look from my mother, as Roxas still continued to rub his arm from the smack I had just applied onto his arm.

"Thank you so much Principal Rowan, Kairi and Roxas we be a great addition to your school." My mom thanked, shaking Rowan's hand as she stood up from her chair. Principal Rowan shaked her hand back as Roxas and I stood up from our chairs, picking up our bags and throwing them over our shoulders.

"Thank you for allowing me to meet your wonderful family, I'll have one of the office assessments show your children to their new lockers, and give them a mini tour of the school."

Oh great, a tour, how fun.

"That's great, so I guess I will see you to later…" Mom replied, turning towards us as she pulled us together for a group hug, but no, this wasn't a _real_ family hug, it was just the easy, sneakiest way for her to get close to enough to me so she could snarl, "be good" against my neck. When she pulled back, I wore a grinning smile on my face before waving goodbye, as Roxas said farewell for her. As soon as she was out of the school though, my face turned back to the cold scold I was wearing before.

"Okay! So if you two will follow me, i'll introduce you to one of our assistants." Rowan explained, holding open the door as Roxas and I followed her out into the office hallway. She followed us out, sliding out in front of us as she lead us down the hallway to the main desk. In the main room, several students sat against a row of chairs with smug looks on their faces, as if they somehow committed murder and were happy about it. Besides the line of students that sat a little bit in front of the desk, there was one student who sat behind the desk, her floppy orange flip-flops hanging out over the counter as she stretched out her legs. In her hand, she flipped through a magazine, at the pace she was going, probably only glancing at the things that interested her. She wore a yellow tank top that looked to expose a lot of her cleavage, with a blue jean vest over the top, and a pair of black skinny jeans with several big holes in them. Her hair was a light caramel color, and was curly at the bottom, looking like she had spent hours curling it when it was obviously natural.

"Selphie, I thought I asked you to call Vice Principal Denise to deal with these trouble-her-students." Rowan asked the girl from behind, causing the brunette to jump in surprise, pulling her feet back towards her body as she glanced back at the principal.

 _Selphie_ , rhymes with "selfie", wonder if her parents named her after that? now that I saw the brunette's face, I realized she her okay choice of style kinda matched her face. I mean, she wasn't ugly and she defiantly knew how to create some dramatic eyes using eyeshadow.

"Uhhh, I did, but he said that he was like busy, and I was like "weell, she needs you" and he told me to deal with it, and then hung up, and I was like, dude, I just got this job after I screwed up Mrs. Miller's clay projects, so how was I supposed to know what to do?" Selphie began talking, and talking, and talking-I mean the girl didn't have a big mouth, but I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

"Selphie," Rowan stopped the girl, raising up a hand to signal her shut, "it's okay, I'll deal with them now. In the meantime, I need you to give a little tour to our newest students, Roxas and Kairi."

Selphie turned her head sideways to see past the women standing in front of her, she trying to get a pick of us I guess.

"Of course, Principal Rowan, by the end of the day these two will know this place like they've been here for years!" The brunette cheered, standing us as she slid past the lady to where she now stood in front of my brother and I, grabbing both of our hands as she shaked them, "Hey, hi, I'm Selphie, but you can call me Selph, or S, or Selphur, or Courtney or anything really!"

" _Hi..._ I'm Kairi." I answered, letting go of the girl's hard grip rather quickly as Roxas did the exact same thing.

"I'm Roxas, please to meet you." Roxas followed, wincing sort of at the end, his eyes watching Selphie as she looked back between the two of us.

"Are you guys twins?" She suddenly spoke, earning her a slight nod from Roxas and I as she cheered happily, "Ahhh! I knew it! At first I was like, 'I'm not sure if i should ask' but then I was like, "ehh, should probably go for it" and I was right! OMG, that's crazy! You guys aren't identical right? Is that even Possible for girl and boy twins? How many minutes are you guys apart? I would love to have a twin, just think, two of me, that would be-"

"Yeah it would, but what about that little _tour_ you're suppose to give us?" I interrupted our tour guide, who seemed not to notice but paid close attention to me when I started speaking.

"Oh, right!" Selphie said clapping her hands together, as she turned towards the door that lead out of the office, "Follow me!"

We followed the brunette out of the office, and stepped into the cold, main hallway that made my arms shivered up and down as I looked around.

"So, this is the main hall! There's the office-which you were just in-and there's the cafeteria! Those two staircases to your left lead up to the freshmen and sophomore lockers, where your lockers will be, and those two halls to your right lead to the junior and senior hallways." Selphie explained, pointing to each of the areas with excitement, before continuing off down the hallway, probably expecting Roxas and I to follow her.

"If you guys follow me, I'll show you where your lockers will be. What were they...? 2327 and 2428, right?"

"Yeah," Roxas responded, checking his schedule once more as he looked up confused at the girl, "how'd you know that? I don't remember saying anything about our loc-"

"Lucky guess, _I guess!_ " Selphie laughed, starting up the stairs as Roxas glanced over at me.

"How on earth did she know that?"

"Beats me, maybe she's a great guesser!" I remarked, following Selphie up the staircase that was aligned with bright, clear windows that almost blinded me. I glanced out, wishing the sky would be a bright blue and sunny color, but I saw wrong, it was still the dark grey color it was when we first got to the school.

Selphie stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the rail as she tapped her fingers, waiting patiently for us to catch up with her.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but since we didn't have enough open lockers, we had to put one of you in the middle of the alphabet while one of you is at the end." She spoke as we finally reached the top of the stairs, Selphie showing us the long walls of blue lockers.

"It's fine, I'll take the middle one so Roxie has room to get all his textbooks out." I snicker, causing the brunette to laugh as well as Roxas just snarled silently towards me.

"Ok then! Roxas," Selphie said, pulling Roxas over to where the his locker must of been, "this is your locker! And Kairi, yours is down here!"

I quickly followed Selphie as she trotted down the hall to a locker that _actually_ did rest in the middle of the hallway. Something was weird with it though. It looked extremely clean, which wasn't the usual thing you first noticed about school lockers.

"Was this someone's locker?" I asked Selphie, who casually glanced over from looking at the wall clock above her head.

"Yeah, it was! I think, Macy Crew used to have this locker, but I'm not sure."

"What happened to her?"

Selphie gave me a little shrug, glancing back towards the clock as she answered me, "don't know. Some say she moved, some say she dropped out, but _I_ personally think she was _crazy_."

 _Crazy?_ Maybe she left some of her craziness behind in her locker that I can have, that would be swell.

Selphie helped me open the rusty locker, and also helped get all of my things into the small space, explaining to me how my locker would soon become flooded with books that the teachers insisted we used.

"Since you're a sophomore, you'll have Mr. Bates, he's awful. He usually _always_ gives you at least three pages of homework every night, and his pop quizzes are the worst. I also don't think he wears deodorant, because sometimes he has these smelly, big pit stains under his armpits!"

"That's so gross! What grade are you in, anyways, Selphie?" I asked, finally shutting my locker as I looked over at the brunette.

"Technically a sophomore, but my parents held me back last year, so yet again a freshmen." She shrugged, not sounding that upset about it.

"Oh, that sucks. Why'd they hold you back?"

"It's kinda complicated. They thought that it would be better if I got a better crowd, so they _thought_ that holding me back would keep me away from my friends. Yeah, they were wrong." Selphie laughed, causing a knot to form in my stomach.

Had I been talking to a transsexual or a depressed drama queen? Oh Kairi, what have you dragged yourself into?

Before I could respond, Roxas's face came into my vision as he came over to where Selphie and I stood outside my locker.

"Great! I showed you two _most_ of the school, I found your lockers and now I'll show you where your third period class is-since you've already missed one and two!" The brunette clapped her hands together loudly, as she turned on her heels and started back down the hallways. Roxas and I took it as a sign to follow her, but we were loudly interrupted by the sound of the speakers above making a buzzing noise. As Selphie turned back on her heels and trotted back to where we stood, doors along the white walls began to open, exposing students of all ages that headed out of their previous class.

"The bell? Already?" Selphie whined, looking around as students flooded into the hallways, bumping into her, Roxas and I as we stood in the middle of the hall, "I need to get to Mrs. Captain's room…..what to do, what to do….THAT'S IT! Follow me!"

Struggling down the hallway, Roxas and I tried to keep up with Selphie as she approached a nearby locker, where a boy that looked about our age stood. He seemed to be trying to fidget with his locker, pulling at the lock to open as we all approached.

"Damn you Sora, if you get me late to class I will tear you app-oh, hey Selphie! What's going on?" The boy mumbled under his breath, before noticing our presents, turning towards us with a smile.

Now that I saw the boy, I realized that he must of been from the land of vogue magazine, because he looked like he could of been a model. With turquoise colored eyes, and silver hair, along with a tall, muscular, lean body, this guy could definitely replace all of the guys I have dated all together.

"Riku! I know you look kinda busy, but I need a _really_ big favor, and you owe me anyways!" Selphie said, placing a hand against the boy's sharp shoulder as he looked down onto her.

"I owe you? When was that?"

"Last week, when you told me to make a fake slip for Sora to leave school early."

"That explains why my locker is jammed."

"Riku, focus!" Selphie snapped, actually snapping her fingers at the boy-Riku-who simply had went back to trying to get his locker open, "I need you to show Roxas to his next class, he has it with you."

"Ohhhh, that's why I didn't recognize you two. There newbies, right?" Riku laughed, causing Selphie to sign with pain as she glanced over at us.

"No Riku, their not, they just forgot where there class is that they've had for the last two months! Of course they are!"

Riku gave another laugh at Selphie, who looked as if her head was about to explode, as Riku held out a hand towards Roxas.

"I'm guessing you're Roxas? I'm Riku, nice to meet you."

Roxas took Riku's hand quickly, giving it a shake before answer, "yeah, that's me, nice to meet you too."

Riku then towards me, his eyes glittering from the light above us as he held out his hand once again, "And who is _this_ gorgeous thing?"

"Kairi." I answered, shaking the boy's hand softly, hoping my hand wasn't sweaty from having to hull my backpack around this tiny school.

"Nice to meet you Kai," Riku smiled, calling me by the nickname that most people used on me, "fine Selphie. I'll take Roxas with me, but no more favors."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Riku!" Selphie cheered, giving the older boy a little hug before turning back towards me, "My class is on the way to yours, I'll take you halfway and then I'm sure you can figure the rest out."

Great, I'm going to get lost on my first day, isn't that _fantastic!_

"Um, yeah sure." I answer, sounding a little bit nervy as Riku gave me a strange glance.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Kairi." Roxas spoke up beside me, snapping me out of my daze of worry as he started to follow Riku, who must of wished us goodbye-only I was too worried to hear it.

I waved goodbye before turning towards Selphie, who was already half way down the hall. I scrambled quickly to catch up with her, but the crowd of students just seemed to just get bigger and bigger. I didn't realize how small I was until I was knocked down onto the cold, dirty floor.

"Ouch…" I mumbled under my breath as students began to pass by me, not even seeming to notice me as I laid on the floor. Well, at least they didn't step on me.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice spoke, as a figure appeared over my sprawled out body. It was a girl, who looked about one or two years older than me. She had short blue hair, that came about to her shoulder, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to match.

"Yeah, just the typical new girl routine." I laughed, taking a hold of her hand as she held it out to me, it gripping into my wrist while she pulled me off the ground. Wow, she was strong for a girl.

After she had helped me off the ground, I quickly dusted off myself, trying not to get rammed again by an other students passing by.

"Oh, you're new? That must be tough, I'm Aqua, now you at least have one friend that will help you through the day." The girl-Aqua-smiled, giving me a bit of relief as I thought of the friend that had just disappeared down the hall, leaving me on the dirty school floor.

"Thanks, I'm Kairi."

"So Kairi, what class do you have next?"

"Um…" I mumbled, pulling out my small slip of paper that had my schedule written neatly on it, "AP biology."

Aqua's eyes widen, "You're taking AP bio as a freshman?"

"I'm actually a sophomore," Of course she think's I'm a freshman, enough with the short jokes, "and I just really like science."

"Well I have AP Chem, which is next door, so I can show you the way." Aqua said taking my arm and leading me down the hallway. Damn, her grip was firm for a girl.

She lead me down the hallway and down a staircase, like the ones we first went up, and then down another hallway till we get to what they call the 'science hallway'. Aqua stops outside a door with a plaque that says "Mr. Edward, Biology Teacher".

"It was nice meeting you Kairi," Aqua said giving my arm a squeeze, which actually kind of hurt more than it probably should have. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, thank you!" I call as she starts to walk away, but I don't think she heard me because she kept walking without even looking back.

Okay Kairi, first class; time to show them your irresistible charm.

With that small pep talk, I step into Mr. Edward's classroom and immediately become very cold. Like what the hell? Why is the air conditioning so damn low?

"You must be Miss Lune," A short, well taller than me but still short, man with a large mustache says walking around his desk organized towards me, "Principal Rowan sent me an email. I'm Mr Edwards, pleasure to meet you."

I shake his hand, which matches his room, cold and clammy, "Nice to meet you too. Where should I sit?"

"Ahhh," he said walking over to one of the lab tables in front row, " right here."

I walk over to my new seat and sit my stuff on the table, now beginning to wonder who my lab partner will possibly be. Hopefully someone I can stand for fifty five minutes with. Just as I think that, in walks a girl with long brown hair who looks like she's on a serious mission of some sort.

"Mr. Edward! I got the homework assignment done, can I have anything else?" The girl asked as he sighs and rubs his temples- guess it wasn't an important mission like I thought.

"Olette," he says clearly agitated, "I've given you all the extra work I could, now you must focus on the work I give you and everyone else."

"But-"

"No buts about it." Mr. Edward interrupted, silencing her with one quick look. The girl, looking defeated, huffed and began walking over to where I was sitting, taking a seat next to me as she threw her stuff down onto the desk. She was pretty tall, probably like five six, and she had these long ass legs that look like they belonged to a giraffe. I mean her feet were clearly sticking out into the middle of the aisle.

This girl- or Olette as Mr. Edward called her- was kind of weird; she wore a orange victoria secret jacket over a white tank top, with a pair of running shorts-in this weather? It was like the low of forties, and I was still freezing my butt off.

She looks glances over, finally taking notice in me, "Oh Hi! I didn't see you there."

"Yeah." I say trying to fake a smile, as I feel the conversation already growing awkward.

"I haven't seen you in this class before," the girl says before asking, "are you new?"

I nod, "Yeah, my brother and I moved here from Radiant Garden-"

"Oh my god, isn't that where celebrities live?"

My expression is blank, "I guess so."

Olette clasped her hands together, "That's so cool! Oh I didn't get your name…."

"It's Kairi. Kairi Lune."

She laughed, "That's funny. Did you know your last name means moon in french?"

"No i didn't." I shake my head and push my hair over my shoulder, wondering what a weird conversation it had already become.

"Well, now you do," The girl said punching me lightly in the shoulder, this time it didn't hurt, "I'm Olette Cerf. Which means deer in french."

"Like I really care…" I quickly mumble under my breath, but Olette doesn't seem to notice, she's already pulling out a big notebook and several colored pens.

The bell is about to ring when a boy enters the classroom-and this boy is breathtaking, I mean I've seen my share of very attractive guys, but this boy is probably one hundred percent better than all of them combined. Even compared to Riku, Mr. Hotty Muscles, this guy was like literally perfect.

His features were very sharp, with high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw, he looked like one of those Greek statues of the gods-hell he could be a god. Along with his handsome face, he wore piercing blue eyes that look like sapphires, and do not let me get started on his hair. It was long and seemed to stick out in every direction, a beautiful carmel brown color; It just made me want to run my hands through it.

This boy would be the death of me. He walks past me without even looking away from his phone, and he sends me a wiff of his Cologne-it smells like something from the men's fragrance section at Macy's. I sigh dreamily, and sink down into my chair, clearly mesmerized by this boy.

I lean over to Olette, who is already jotting down notes that were left on the board, "Hey, who's that boy?"

She looks over her shoulder to where the boy sits, a couple of rows behind us, "Oh that's Sora Strife. He sure is something."

"Something? He's a goddamn angel from heaven." I remark as I look back at Sora. As if somehow he knows i'm looking back towards him, he looks up, and our eyes meet. I don't look away though; I stare deep into his eyes, and he does the same to me, as if he's looking for something from me. Olette slowly reaches over, grabbing ahold of my chin, and moves my head to look back at her.

"He has a girlfriend."

Wait. What? That was some lucky bitch, whoever his girlfriend was.

"Are you serious?" I ask looking Olette dead in the eye.

Olette nods, "Yeah, her names Xion. She's a freshman."

"A fucking freshman." I murmured underneath my breath, my eyes rolling over in annoyance.

Olette tilted her head, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay class," Mr. Edward said stepping in front of his desk, as he began to start lecturing us, "today we're rereading about meiosis."

The whole entire class groaned and wined, even one blonde kid, that looked like he was about to explode, stand up on his chair and complained, "We've been talking about meiosis since school started three months ago!"

"Tidus," Mr. Edward called, signaling him to step off the chair and sit down immediately, "first, school has only been in for two months, and second, meiosis is a very important lesson we all have to understand. Based on our last test results, obviously some of you don't understand. Now can someone please tell me what meiosis is?"

The room grew silent, "Anyone? Miss Cerf?"

"Um," Olette stuttered, "it's the, um, the division of um, cells…."

"Meiosis is a process where a single cell divides twice to produce four cells containing half the original amount of genetic information." I say interrupting Olette's train of thought, which surprises her greatly as she looks back over towards me.

Mr. Edward claps his hands together, "Very good Miss Lune, now can someone tell me how meiosis happens?"

Olette sighs and whispers, "I owe you one."

The rest of class was very quiet, with Mr Edward giving us lectures every minute it seemed like. I was gazing around the room when I looked outside, noticing the guy in the black hood that had once again entered my vision. I about jumped out of my seat and ran to the window, but then I remembered where I was. He was just standing there, in the middle of what looked like to be the football field, looking straight towards the windows of the classroom where I sat. As I stared more and more, I swear I could see his eyes, shining a bright red color. I was about to say something to Olette when the bell suddenly rang.

"Okay class, reread meiosis!" Mr Edward said before returning to his desk. I quickly picked up my things and headed for the door, just in time to end up next to the angel, Sora. His features were so much better up close; looking at his left side, I could see a little scar on the side of his cheek, probably from doing some crazy idea like most boys do. Roxas has one of those on his knee, it was only because I was trying to teach him how to rollerskate- note to self, Roxas and rollerskates don't mix by the way.

Back to Sora though, he was like Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams song, that could be our song-wait what am I saying, he has a girlfriend! Yeah but that could change. Um, no, I don't think so.

I hate when my mind starts to argue with my mind, it's hella confusing even with just one of me, but two, no.

With my mind being focused arguing with itself, I didn't even notice I had ran into him! My hands bumped his chest and his arms held my waist to balance me; my shirt had ridden up a bit and his hands were now on my bare skin.

I look up into his crystal clear eyes, as he caught me in his grasp, smiling down at me from his height, "Whoa there Mary Jane, you looked like your head was in a different dimension."

I gave a little laugh as I blushed harshly while Sora still held me tight against his body, "hah, yeah, sorry about that. My mind tends to slip away a lot."

"It's alright...Kairi isn't it?" The angelic boy asked, now releasing me from his grasp as I now held tightly onto my things.

"Um yeah actually," I nod, pushing my red long bangs out of my face, "how'd you know that?"

"Riku texted me," Sora says holding up his phone, "said there was a beautiful new girl with striking red hair, named Kairi."

"Well don't you boys know how to flatter a girl." I smirk as he laughs, which is like the sound of heaven's bells ringing.

"Don't take it too personal," Sora waves his hands in front of him, "Riku's kind of a flirt."

"Is that a warning I hear?" I teasingly ask while he scratches the back of his head.

"Um, maybe. He's my best friend and all, but I know how he is, and he likes to hit on a lot of girls."

"I'm a big girl," I say earning a small smile from him, "I can handle myself."

He gives me another smile, "I'm sure you can. I'll see you around, Mary Jane."

With that, he turns on his heels and starts walking in the other direction. As he's walking away my butterflies seem to go with him, leaving me alone, standing in the middle of the crowded hallway; thankfully, after glancing around, I spotted Roxas heading my way. He sees me, and begins to turn around when I latch onto his arm tightly.

"Roxie!" I shout, and he cringes his nose, "What class do you have next?"

"Uhh," he says pulling out the sheet of paper from his back pocket, "I have AP english-"

"So do I!" I interrupt him, pulling him down to the English hallway, or what I think is the way to the english hallway.

"Um, Kairi," Roxas tries to say as I pull him down the hallway, "we just missed the classroom."

"Well why didn't you say something sooner?" I snap, turning him around to head in the opposite direction.

Roxas sighs, as I drag him along, my hand wrapped firmly around his wrist, "Because I knew you'd get mad."

"I'm not mad!" I shout, earning some weird looks from people nearby, and passing by, "I'm just agitated okay."

Roxas used his heels to stop me from going any further, causing me to turn back to look at him. I'm about say something, probably aggressive, when he points to a plaque on the wall.

Mr. Bates, Language Arts.

"This it?" I ask touching the plaque; it felt smooth besides the letters, and was cold just like the rest of the school.

Roxas nods, "Yup, let's go in before we're late."

Roxas walks in first and I follow; the teacher doesn't even seem acknowledge us, so Roxas and I just take a seat in the middle row where some empty seats were.

I'm sitting my stuff down when I notice Roxas, staring at someone. It's this girl who just walked in; she's wearing this long sleeved white lace shirt that flows at the bottom, and a pair boot cut jeans with some moccasins that looked like they were some "native" movie, like _Pocahontas_. Her long blonde hair is braided in a french braid, and hanged over her shoulder very messy, making it look she had just thrown it up.

She walks over, actually says hi to Roxas, and sits down next to him, sitting a notebook and a book down on the plain desk.

What the hell did I miss? Roxas has never been one to be able to talk to girls; when he was in sixth grade, he passed out because a girl said 'God bless you', and he wasn't even the one to sneeze. He says that he had a low blood sugar, but I know the true reason-Roxas gots no game.

"Roxas," I say poking him the back, trying to get him to turn back towards me, which is only probably making him way more annoyed with me but, "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Roxas-"

"What!" he whispers loudly, causing me to almost jump from his aggressive tone.

I look over his shoulder at the girl, who is currently writing something down with a wooden pencil-who uses those anymore? "Who's that?"

He sighs, "You could have just said that you know."

"Psssshhh, you know me."

Roxas sits back, so i can have full exposure of the girl, and begin questioning myself why she seems to have any interest in Roxas, "Kairi, this is my friend, Naminé. Naminé, this is my sister, Kairi."

"So you're Kairi!" Naminé smiles, dropping her pencil back down on the desk, as she looks over at me, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same." I say, shooting glances at Roxas, who just rolls his eyes. "But it's still nice to meet you." My eyes drift over the girl once more, and I notice a couple bracelets resting on her wrist. "Nice bracelets." I say as the blonde blushes, causing her to push some stranding hairs behind her ear.

"Oh thank you!" She says holding up her wrist, "I made them myself."

"From what?"

"Just stuff I found out in the forest and my backyard, you know, like tree bark, flowers and grass." She says as she admires the bracelets, her fingers sliding over each one of them as I stare blankly at them.

I blink, "Okay, that's nice."

Class soon starts, and it is boring as hell. I mean, Mr. Bates seems nice and all, but he has a monotone voice, causing him to sound like a robot more than ninety percent of the time.

All I did was play flappy bird on my phone-my final high score being one hundred eighteen-while Roxie and Naminé talked all the way through class. I'm glad though; I've always wanted Roxas to find someone, because he's weird, and there's got to be someone who likes weirdos-and I think Naminé fits the bill perfectly. She's weird, he's weird, they're made for each other.

When the bells again for the end of class, Roxas, Naminé and I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. The cafeteria wasn't as big as ours was back at Radiant Garden, but then again, the school isn't even remotely that size.

Naminé shows us the cafeteria line; one having all snack foods, one was just for vegetarians, and one just served your typical school food. Roxas, of course, insisted we go in the vegetarian line to get salads because Mom wanted us to be more healthy, and because he was a vegetarian-even though he had only been one for about a month now. Naminé agreed, and I was already out numbered; even though I really didn't want anything from this icky school.

So we just got salads, I got mine with lots of croutons because I absolutely love them, and Naminé took us over to a high table by the windows. The sky still looked gray and rainy, but it was nice to be able to look outside-hopefully I wouldn't see that stalker dude out there once again, that would be like freaky. No, it was already freaky.

"So," Naminé said, breaking the silence between the three of us, "are you guys enjoying our innocent little school?"

"It's decent," Roxas says looking around the cafeteria. "Nothing compared to our old school though."  
I nod, "Yeah have to agree with you there, Roxie."

"Change is nice though, sometimes it's good for you." Naminé smiled shyly, carefully picking up a tomato and examining it on her fork.

I shrugged, placing my fork back down into the box that contained my salad, "I guess, in a way."

I glanced around the cafeteria with wide eyes, taking in every detail, until my eyes landed onto a big table full of guys- I mean literally, there were so many guys, it was hard to count them all.

But my quick eagle eyes pick out one guy from them all; it's Sora. He's sitting next to Riku, and a girl with long black hair, who must be Xion. I'm tempted to go over there, but with all the other guys around, I carefully consider my odds. Just as I'm about to ask Roxas' opinion, a strange guy pulls up a chair to our table, and sits down next to Naminé. He's a very tall and lean, with a lighter shade of red hair that spikes past his shoulders, and all over the place. The guy's green eyes remind me of eyes belonging to a snake, before the serpents about to strike its prey.

"What's shaken bacon?" he asks Naminé, while he swings his toned arm around her shoulders, which makes her frown as if something as gross as a mud had touched her-wait, she probably didn't mind mud, with all her nature getto.

"Go away Lea." She says, clearly agitated with the older looking boy, who had already snatched one of the girl's tomatoes and plopped it into his mouth.

He pouts out his bottom lip at the scolding girl, "Is that anyway to introduce me to your new friends?"

Naminé sighs, and mumbles, "Lea, this is Roxas and Kairi, Roxas and Kairi this is Lea."

"Nice to meet ya sugar." he says sticking a hand out towards me, which I examine cautiously. He looks over at me, giving me a funny look and smile, then nodding his head towards the extended hand.

I sigh, "Nice to me you too." I take his hand, trying not to make my hand seem tense and sweaty; it fails completely, and if anything my hand felt like a noodle.

"So," Lea says releasing my hand, "I saw you and Sora today. You guys a thing now? Or is he still will little Xi-boo-boo?"

Naminé quickly exchanges glances with me and Roxas, ignoring Lea's question completely as she asked, "You like Sora?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Roxas asks as he sits his fork down, giving a strange glance to me, and then to the girl across the round table.

Naminé plays with her hair, avoiding eye contact from either of us as she answers, "Well it's not exactly a good thing."

"And why is that?" I look over from Lea to Naminé, who is now starting to look kind of worried and pale, while Lea looks like it could be the end of the world and he could be okay.

"Watch where you tread Nami dearest, don't want to spill the beans quite just yet." And with that, Lea jumped up from his seat, and began heading towards the big table of guys. He sits down next to a yellow haired girl, and the immediately begins talking about something about her, acting as if nothing he had heard previously had mattered.

"What the hell was that about? Who's going to be spilling what exactly?" I inquired, my eyebrows scrunching up in confusion as my eyes go back to the quiet girl IN front of me.

Naminé tired to laugh it off as a joke, but she wasn't very convincing, "Um, it's just an inside joke! Nothing you should be worrying about. And about Sora, he's just not my type, so that probably explains why I don't find him attractive."

"Okay." Roxas says awkwardly, trying to switch the conversation back to feeling more comfortable than weird, but I know they're hiding something. I look past Naminé shoulder to see Lea, and the blonde hair girl he was sitting next to staring right at me, straight in the eye. When they saw me looking, they both looked at each other and grinned, as if they know something I don't.

I thought that was totally creepy, and I excused myself to the bathroom-which I had no idea where was-but I just wanted to get out of there before the creepy stares got the best of me. I exited the cafeteria, and began heading over to my locker, thinking that by the time it would take me to get there, maybe my nerves would be seeming better. I was going up the stairs when I heard voices at top talking quietly; they sounded familiar.

"Why does Xemnas want her brother? You know how hard of a change that is going to be for him, especially with a full moon coming up?" A voice said, sounding angry and confused.

Another voice spoke, "Whatever he wants, it's for the best, even if it is on a full moon. He'll survive, like all of us did."

What the hell are they talking about? Are they talking about me? Maybe Roxas? I'm about to head back down the stairs when I hear footsteps and voices approaching from behind me, coming from the bottom of the stairs where I had just came from.

Okay, two decisions here; it's either confront the voices, or run. I decided to run-hey, seemed like the best way to go, literally. I start to go back down the stairs. when a hand from behind grabs my arm, and yanks me around to see their face-or their faces. As my eyes look up, I realize that the hand belongs to Riku, who wore a smirk now on his face, and behind him stood Sora, the handsome angel who looked down on me from a couple stairs above.

"Hey Kairi," RIku says, releasing my arm from his grasp as he lets out a little laugh, "didn't mean to scare ya."

"Psssh, me? Scared? That's not likely." I say as I rub the spot where he grabbed me, not realizing hard his grip must of been on me.

Sora laughs, "You looked pretty scared to me."

"Ha ha very funny."

Riku laughs along with Sora, before looking back over to me and asking, "So what are you doing out here?"

I shrug, "Trying to find the bathroom."

"There's one right outside the Cafeteria, to the left." Sora says pointing to the stairs, sounding a bit obvious as Riku gave me a confused look.

"Must have missed it." I laugh trying to lie my ass off, which I couldn't tell if it worked or not, but, "What are you guys doing out here all alone?"

"Getting stuff for Sora's classes." Riku says as Sora holds up an Algebra book, his right bicep flexing as he holds up the textbook-which almost made me have a mini heart attack.

"Mr. Watson would kill me if I didn't bring this thing, again, so Riku suggested we got it before the bell-." Sora says sliding the book underneath his arm, as he is interrupted by a ringing noise.

The bell signals the end of lunch, and the hallways become flooded with students once more; Sora and Riku exchange glances, and then look back to me as students pass by us.

"-rings. Hey Kairi, I'll walk you to your next class, Mr. Watson can understand me being late for showing a new student around." Sora says stepping over to where I was standing, but Riku grabs his arm before he gets to me.

"I'll walk her. Your class is just at the end of this hallway, no need for you to be late again."

"Okay." Sora said, kind of sounding confused, as he looked back at me and then to Riku.

The taller boy starts walking, giving a quick wink and a pat on the shoulder telling me to follow him, leaving Sora in the middle of the hallway, still looking as if something was bugging him.

Riku walks fast-so I practically have to run to catch up with him-he starts to slow down a bit though, probably because he notices me panting heavily from all the running I had to do just to keep up with the teenager.

"So, you liking it here so far?" he asks, as I walk up beside him, clutching my stuff tightly as we made our way down the hall.

I shrug, "It's fine, good as it can be."

"Is it just you and Roxas?"

"Yeah, and my mom, of course. Yeah, dad bailed a couple years ago, so it's just been the three of us." I honestly say, feeling a flush of heat come across my face and body.

A father figure hasn't been in my life since I was five years old, and even then he wasn't necessarily a "father figure". Then he ended up ditching us for some young chick, or that's at least, that's what Mom always said about him.

We soon arrive at the study hall classroom, leaving Riku and I now ready to say our goodbyes, "Hey, thanks for walking me."

"Don't mention it, just call me Mr. Tour Guide." he smiles, squeezing my arm as he walks by, heading the other direction to his next class.

I walk into the classroom, which looks like some sort of lecture pit which many seats and low lighting, and see Aqua sitting with a brown haired kid, and to my surprise, Roxas.

What the hell? I didn't know he had this class at the same time as I did. I walk over and down the stairs over to where the three sat, hitting Roxas on the shoulder as I sat down next to Aqua.

"Hey stranger!" She greets me, while my brother and the tall guy shared confused glances with each other, "How's your first day been?"

"Boring as hell." I replied, looking over to Roxas, who still looks very confused, "I didn't know you had this class."

He looks dumbfounded, "Excuse me, have we ever met before?"

"Roxas?" I asked the boy, I assumed was my brother.

"I'm sorry, I'm Ventus, not Roxas." the Roxas look alike- Ventus- shakes his head and laughs, causing my brain to almost explode with confusion.

"The hell?" I pinch the bridge of my nose as Aqua, and the brown haired boy laugh.

"Kairi, are you smoking something?" Aqua asks slapping me on the back, causing me to jump as I look over at her.

"No," I say, still kind of startled by the slap, "I seriously thought this kid was my brother! You guys could be twins!"  
Ventus arches an eyebrow, "We look _that much_ alike?"

"For real." I say, pulling out my phone, and picking out a picture from my gallery of Roxas and I at summer camp around a year ago. It's one of the only pictures we have together, only because the camp director forced us to be in a picture together, since we were siblings. Roxas and I stood by the lake with our arms wrapped around each other-me, smiling like a cheshire cat, and Roxas looking slightly scared, as usual.

I hand over my phone to show Ventus, and brown haired kid, "See, this is us last summer."

Both of their eyes widen in shock, as Ventus answers, "Woah, we could be twins."

"The hell Ventus!" The boy says, punching Ventus in the shoulder, "You never told me you were a twin."

"I didn't know until now, Terra."

"Oh," Aqua interrupts them, turning towards me with a quick smile, "where are my manners? Kairi, this is my boyfriend, Terra Lightfoot, and my best friend, Ventus Strife."

"Are you related to Sora?" I ask gesturing towards Ventus, remembering Olette telling me Sora's name earlier in the day.

He nods, "Yeah, I'm his younger brother."

"I see the resemblance." His and Sora's faces could be identical besides not having a slight scar on his cheek, and the hair color, of course. Sora's hair was more for a Carmely brown while Ventus' was a sandy blonde-similar to Roxas's hair.

"Where'd you move from Kairi?" Terra asks me, while he pulls his phone out of his pocket, probably checking the time or an incoming text.

I tuck some hair behind my ear, "Radiant Garden."

Aqua's raises an eyebrow, "Radiant Garden, eh? That's pretty far away."

"Yeah I know," I say, slightly disappointed, "It was a long car ride."

Aqua looks out the nearby window, "Probably a different change in scenery."

Outside, the sun still isn't shining, and if anything, it looks like it's going to rain, _again_. In Radiant Garden, it was always warm and sunny, with weather in the high and low seventies-the perfect temperature, not too hot and not too cold. Radiant Garden was know for it's flowers, hence the name 'Garden", I remember our school being surrounded by fields of flowers, and there was this beautiful beach and ocean that laid to the right of our school. Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden were like polar opposites, if you can't tell.

"It's definitely a change. Good or bad, i don't know yet."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Aqua gives me a small smile, which kind of makes me feel better since it seemed like my day was getting worse and worse.

Ventus hits his desk with his palm, interrupting my train of thought and, this time, making Aqua jump, "I want to know more about this doppleganger of mine."

"What do you want to know?" I ask, as he scratches his head, trying to think of a question to ask.

"Is he allergic to cheese?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay." I laugh, and pull out my phone to text Roxas about his new bestie.

" _Hey Roxie"_ , I text quickly, my finger jamming into my phone as I typed each letter of the short sentence. I hit send, and it take around five minutes before he responds.

" _What?"_ That's pretty much his answer for everything I text him.

" _I just met your twin! :D"_

Five minutes later, " _Haha very funny Kairi."_

" _What?"_ I inwardly laugh to myself, " _I'm serious you jerk."_

" _Whatever,"_ he replies, " _hey I'm going out tonight. I won't be there to walk you home."_

I raise an eyebrow; Wow, first day here, and Roxas already has nerdy friends to go play videogames with. Me, on the other hand, will be enjoying the house all to myself.

" _Kk"_ , I hit send one very last time, not really caring whatever thing my brother was doing after school, as put my phone back into my pencil case, zipping it up so that it was fully closed. Just as I do so, the bell rings; I follow Aqua, Terra, and Ventus out the door, and into the main hallway, where most kids are meeting up with their friends or are heading towards their classes.

"See ya later, Kairi." Aqua says over her shoulder, as her and Terra grab each others hands, the two lovers starting to head towards where, I would guess, the junior hallway would be.

"Bye!" I shout over the crowd of students forming, almost getting knocked down once again-these people seriously have no manners.

I continue walking down the hallway, following the numbers on the doors, while glancing down at my schedule to make sure I don't miss my room. I make my way around the whole school, in probably a record time-finally finding the history hallway, as I make it just in time for my AP European history class. I walk in just as the bell rings, and I see the angelic boy sitting by the window, the sun shining in just for a minute and hits making his facial features glow, while his eyes sparkle like diamonds. I quickly walk over to an empty seat behind him; he sees me, and gives me a small smile as I pass by.

"Alright class," the teacher - Mrs. Wills - speaks loudly, arising us from our thoughts and conversations that started before class, "today we're going to be going over notes, and vocabulary, so get out a piece of paper and let's get started."

I totally zone out through the entire class; thinking between two things that were really on my mind; Sora, and the two mysterious voices I heard down the hallway. Were they actually talking about Roxas and I? If so, what did they mean 'he'll survive'? The thoughts of these guys's conversation was driving me nuts-so nuts, that my head actually started hurting from thinking too much about it.

Probably the best I should do is just find out who it was, in general, then come up with a scheme on how to confront them, and then explain to them how their word choices made me question whether or not it sounded as if they were going to attack Roxas or I. Only one problem….how am I going to find out who it was. I could always sneak in, and steal the security footage, or maybe I could get that Selphie girl who works in the office to get them for me. My train of thought is interrupted, when Sora and his gorgeous smile, turns around to look at me.

"Hey." he says, sound as if he was about to get down on one knee, and let his feelings for me all come rolling out.

"Hiya." I whisper back, as Mrs. Wills continues through her powerpoint, now talking about something that had to do with the age of exploration.

He gives me a innocent smile, "Were having a party this Friday night, and I was wondering if you wanted to come by, maybe, you know, if you are free."

A party! If anything that you should know about yours truly, it's that she's the queen of parties. Back in Radiant Garden, parties were thrown about every weekend, and you know who was _always_ invited to them? Me, obvi.

"Yeah, sure!" I say a little too loud, catching Mrs. Wills's attention as she turns around to see where the noise of my mouth came from. I shut my mouth as she scans the classroom, hoping she won't realize that the girl in the back of the room is blushing harshly since the boy of her dreams just invited her to her first party in this dumpy, little town. Seeing no one was talking, she turns her back once more to the class, and continues on with her lecture. Sora chuckles, and I blush, again, "I just need a time and an address."

"I'll text it to you. What's your number?"

I write down my number on one of the stick notes I had in my pencil case, and hand him the piece of paper; our hands touch slightly for a second, and I feel a shot of heat rush through my body. It slowly dissipates as my hand comes to rest at my side, while Sora turns back around to face the projector. It isn't until he is fully around that I noticed several inflamed cuts going down the back of his neck. They don't look too deep, but they still looked like they hurt from the way the ripped skin looks. I stick my hand out, not actually realising what I'm doing, and reach out to feel them, when suddenly his yanks his body around, just to catch my hand right before I'm about to touch him. Sora's grip is firm on my wrist, causing my heart to skip a beat as he looks me dead in the eye, a feeling of slight fear trembling over my body.

"What happened?" I stutter out, still feeling my heart pump a bit, as he releases my hand from his death grip.

He shrugs, and then calmly replies, "Went mountain biking, and fell."

I nod, kind of doubting his quick story, "Oh okay. Sorry."

"You know curiosity killed the cat right?"

I quietly laugh, "Well, do I look dead to you?"

"Guess not." He says, and turns back around once more, leaving me asking myself, " _what the hell just happened?"_

For the rest of class I stare at the back of Sora's head, just wondering how in the world he could of got those scratches from falling off a bike-how is that even possible. He must have flipped his mountain bike, and landed on his neck or something like that, but even trying to imagine Sora and his quick reflexes falling off of a bike seems impossible.

Mrs. Will's hands out a reading assignment that were supposed to read, and instructs us to write a three page article about. Yippee for me.

The final bell rings, signaling the end of my second first day at school, and I begin picking up my things. I'm actually surprised when I see Sora standing at the door, looking as if he's waiting on someone. I walk up beside him and show a small smile, as he bows down as to escort me out the door-what a gentleman! We walk down the hallway together until we get to my locker, which somehow Sora already knows where is, since he stops and leans against one of the lockers that neighbor mine.

"Hey," I say, leaning against my locker as he looks over at me with a smile, "thanks for walking me to my locker, and being really nice to me today. You boys sure know how to pamper a girl."

He smiles even bigger, which makes him so much hotter, as he replies, "It's no problem, after all, you are new, wouldn't want a pretty girl like you ending in the wrong part of school, am I right?"

I give a quick nod, and a little laugh, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sora bites down on his flawless looking lips, before giving me a quick wink, "See you later, MJ."

I give him a breathless smile, as he calls me by the nickname he had given me earlier, " Nice meeting you too Sora."

With that he brushes past me, making my body turn with him to watch as he strolls down the hall. He walks down a little ways, until he gets to Riku, who was also watching him come down the hallway-only, I don't think Riku looked as happy as I was. No, Riku looked pissed. I see start talking to Sora with an angry look smeared on his face, his hands giving off some gestures as his posture looks strict. Sora then looks to say something back to the boy, causing Riku to slams his locker and start in the direction that I was still at. I quickly get back to opening my locker as he walks past, not even acknowledging me, which for the moment I'm okay with. I wouldn't like to be the next guy who bumped into Riku. I quickly undo my locker combination, and try to pull open the rust door, but it doesn't budge. I grab into the lock and pull hard a couple of times, but still, nothing happens.

"Damn thing." I mutter, as I attempt to try and yank the stupid lever again.

"Need some help sugar?"

I turn, almost colliding into Lea's face, because he is clearly, way too close for comfort-if i had to be honest. I quickly take a step back as he leans against my neighbor's locker, his body almost forming a small cage around me, as I try not to look at him directly in the eye.

"Um actually, I think I got it." I try to say as politely as possible, while I can now feel his breathe push up against the skin of my neck and face.

I grab onto the lock and pull with all my might, but the damn thing won't open still! That's great.

"Step aside," he pushes me to the side, and grabs onto the locker, he puts his left foot against the bottom and pulls up, his muscular arms becoming tense and hard. The locker makes a noise and swings open, just as Lea releases it. "Ta da."

"Oh my god, thank you." I turn to him, while trying to grab my backpack that easily slides out into my arms. Clearly in the moment of relief, I forgot how creeped out i was of the guy-the only thing I wanted to do was thank him as much as I could.

He smirks, "You're welcome Kairi, mind if I walk with you outside?"

"Well, you do deserve a reward." I sigh, closing my locker with a bang, as we begin down the hallway. We pass Sora, who was leaning against, what I would presume to be, his locker now-looking as if he was waiting for another person-when he spots the two of us walking together. He shoots Lea an almost snarling look, which Lea just brushes off, as if he wasn't bother at all by Sora's glare.

After walking past Sora, now heading down the stairs, Lea decides the ask the obvious question on his mind, "So you and Sora huh?"

"We're not actually dating," I wave my hands out infront of me, "we've just met, and he has a girlfriend."

He hops off the last stair, quickly turning towards me with a smirky smile, "Yeah, but Sora always seems to get what he wants-if you're picking up what I'm putting down."

"What?" I ask confusingly, as we continue down the main hallway, Lea taking larger steps than me while I try to catch up with him, "Do you have a problem with Sora, or something?"

"Me? Have a problem with Sora? Pssssh, of course not." Lea wraps an arm around me, putting me in a tight side embrace, once again, "I'm just looking out for you Kairi. You new here, and you don't know about the any of the people you have met today. Just listen to me, you're in extreme danger-"  
"Ok, enough bullshit." I growl, pushing his arm off of me, as I take a step back away from the buy, "I don't care what you have to say, I literally just met you like two hours ago, and you're already telling me things that I don't care to hear. Sorry not sorry, but I have my own problems to deal with besides you antagonizing me."

"Kairi, you've got to listen to me-"

"Shut up! Just leave me the hell alone, you stupid bast-"

"Kairi!" A voice shouts behind me, causing me to jolt around to see Roxas walking with Sora towards my direction. "What's going on, I heard you shouting."

Sora comes up and walks in between Lea and I, my eyes catching on Sora's hands, as he squeezes both in a tight ball, his arm muscles bulging out. Roxas quickly takes my hand, and pulls me away from the two, leading me away from the scene and out the front door of the school.

"What were you thinking Kairi? Naminé warned us not to mess with that Lea guy, and now, here you are walking with him having a not-so-quiet conversation." Roxas asks with his teeth tightly clenched, as he released my hand from his sweaty grip.

My nerves kick on, and I can feel my defensive mood turn on from 'somewhat annoyed', "Hey! He helped me open my locker, and then he asked me if he could walk out with me. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal! Kairi!" Roxas shouts grabbing his head in his hands, as I slam my own hand onto my forehead.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Sora asks coming out of the school, as Roxas tries to recover his quick meltdown.

I nod, "Yeah, we're fine." causing Roxas almost go crazy, on how calmly I said it.

Before Roxas can say anything though, Sora starts walking and calls back to him, "You coming, Roxas?"  
"Wait," I ask confused, not getting where the "you coming, Roxas?" had came from, "YOu're who Roxas is hanging out with tonight?"

Sora nods, "Yup, is there a problem with that?"  
I shake my hands in front of me, "No! Not at all, I just thought it'd be someone-yanno-different."

"Well, it's not." Roxas grouches at me, as he runs to catch up with Sora, shouting over his shoulder, "Later, Kai."

I awkwardly stand there, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened, when something else pops into my head.

" _I wonder what Lea meant by me noting knowing about any of the people I met today?"_ No, no, that was a stupid thought. Lea was just a weirdo, and I was just psyching myself out. Of course I didn't know those people, I had just met them. You have nothing to worry about Kairi, absolutely nothing. Nothing.


	3. Chapter III

After what seems like hours to get home, I finally make it to our new driveway, beginning to make my way up to the garage door. Once there, I quickly go up to the small garage key-pad, where I type in the code, which happens to be my mom's birthday, on the pad to unlock the garage. The door come lifting upward as I hit the last button of the code, causing me to quickly duck under to get inside safely. Heading up to the door leading to the house, I noticed mom's car isn't here yet, meaning I had the house ALL to myself. The house is quiet and cold when I walk in, you could almost probably see my breath as I lugged my stuff over the kitchen counter. I then spy a small yellow sticky note taped to our bare fridge, it reading, "Won't be home until late. Love you, Mom."

I sigh, of course she's working late, old habits die hard-but then again, habits are hard to break. Like thirty days or something in that time relam. I walk to the living room and look at the wrapped up couch; the movers must have not gotten to unboxing and unwrapping everything. Besides the couch, there's still no tv or table, or anything entertaining there. Damn those movers were slow.

I then decide to head upstairs, thinking of getting my tight school clothes off and into something more comfty. I quickly change into an oversized navy hoodie, and an old pair of jean shorts I found in my suitcase. I threw my hair up into a half up half down ponytail, and wrapped that into a bun, then I began to check myself out-because what girl doesn't at least one time a day, look at themselves in the mirror? After looking at myself for what seems like thirty minutes, i slowly make my way back down stairs, taking a seat against the hard plastic covering the couch.

I'm scrolling through my instagram feed when I get a text from an unknown number.

 _Hey!_

 _Um, who is this?_ I type and press send.

 _Oh sorry! It's Aqua!_

I smile to myself, _Hey girl, what's going on? And how'd you get my #?_

 _Stalked you on instagram and found your # :D I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?_

 _Yeah sure,_ I have nothing better to do, _where do you want to meet?_

 _How about the school parking lot?_ she replies a few minutes later.

I hopped off the couch, grabbing my jacket as I headed to the door, _Kk see you there!_

I opened the garage door once again, and headed out into the cold air; the sun was still hidden behind the clouds and the wind seemed to had picked up a little since this morning. I started walking down the street towards the school, which is only a couple blocks away-my brain yelling at me from the smart decision to wear shorts in this pleasantly cold weather-when I spot Olette running down the opposite side of the road. She spies me, and waves franticly as she runs across the street to meet me.

"Hiya Kairi!" She says not even out of breath from running over to me.

I give her a small smile, "Yeah, hey."

I would be freezing if I were in Olette's clothes; she only wore a small athletic tank top and some running shorts, with some nike tennis shoes.

"Where you going on this beautiful day?" I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"I'm meeting Aqua at the school. We're just going to hang out."

She clasps her hands together, "Oh cool! Well I'll see ya later!" With that she takes off running down the street, actually going a pretty fast pace. She must run track or something.

I continue down the street, and finally make it to the school, where Aqua is sitting on the concrete steps. I slowly approach her, as she scrolls through something on her phone. She has changed clothes too, now wearing a white tank top with a maroon colored leather jacket, and a pair of leggings and boots. She looks weather appropriate, unlike Olette and I.

"Hey, you made it." She says, pushing herself off the stairs while coming towards me, "I gotta make a quick run to my uncle's place, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." I shortly say, as we start to head down the sidewalk into the small town.

Even though it's cloudy and cold, that doesn't seem to stop the townsfolk from coming out of their houses; people walk up and down the streets, mingling and shopping in the little boutiques as if it was sunny and warm. Aqua walks a little fast because of her long legs, but she doesn't seem to notice me running along, until she starts speaking.

"My uncle owns a gun store at the corner of maple and oak-it's just up ahead." She explains, while still taking long strides down the street.

Soon enough we reach a store called 'Kennedy's' with displays of guns and other type of weapons in the window, things like various knifes, axes, bows, tomahawks, and huge shotguns. Aqua opens the door and I hear a little ching above, as we step through into the even colder room. Up ahead is a man with long black and gray hair tied into a low ponytail-he was also wearing an eyepatch that seemed to cover a long scar across his face. He looks up and gives us a chilling smiles, which I find just downright creepy, but Aqua doesn't seem to notice.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite niece, and who is your lovely friend?" the man asks coming around the corner of the checkout, as he approaches Aqua and I.

Aqua gestures to me, "Uncle Braig, this is my new friend Kairi. She just moved into town."

He takes my hand, which was currently at my side, and gives it a strong shake, "Pleasure to meet you Kairi. Any friend of Aqua's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you." I say, as he releases my hand from his grasp.

"So," he turns to his niece, " whatcha need?"

"Uh, Dad wants some new bullets for his handgun. He wants them to be silver bullets."

Silver bullets? Like what they use to hunt werewolves in movies and tv shows. This place just keeps getting weirder, and weirder.

"We got some in the back. Why don't you head back there and get em." he says pointing to the back door with a sign that says 'storage'.

Aqua nods and head for the door, while I try to follow, but i'm soon stopped by Baig. He steps right in front of me, almost causing me to collide into him as he towers me by a couple of heads.

"So," he starts, only a couple of feet away from me, " where'd you come from?"

I swallow, " Radiant Garden."

"Wow, far away from home are we." he smirks as he wipes a gun off with a cloth. He then points it at me, which makes me freeze. He laughs at my reaction and sets the gun down against the counter he was just behind, "Say Kairi, seen anything strange lately?"

Well yeah I have; that creepy stalker guy who keeps following me around for starters, then we have my brother hanging out with a group of _hot_ guys which is totally unlike him, and he also has now befriended a girl who makes bracelets out of things she finds in the woods, there is an exact replica of my brother, only he doesn't even know my brother, and now finally, I'm in some crazy gun store with my new friend, who is buying silver bullets for her dad.

"No, not really." I lie, crossing my fingers behind my back, hoping Braig wouldn't somehow sense my lie.

He laughs, "Okay, just making sure. Didn't want you to get the wrong impression of our beautiful island."

"Yeah." I try to laugh along, but I think it sounds more like a robot laughing.

Aqua comes back out of the storage room with a brown box; she hands Braig some cash, which he declines saying, "Just think of it as a favor."

Aqua and I wave goodbye as we exit the store, Aqua tucking the box under her arm.

"So now where to?" I ask as we begin to walk up the street-and by walking I mean Aqua walks, and I run.

She tucks a piece of blue hair behind her ear, " Well I thought we could take a walk on the beach, let you experience your first walk on the beach here."

I smile, thinking of how nice the beaches were back at Radiant Garden and imagining myself walking on the sand here, "Um, sure, sounds great."

Oh how I was wrong.

The beach is a beach alright, but nothing like the ones back at home. The sand is a grey color, with small black pebbles aligning the shore, as the blackish-blue water comes rushing in at a quick speed. When we first get there, Aqua quickly takes off her jacket and shoes, setting them down on the sidewalk, and runs down to the ocean. I slowly follow, kicking off my shoes, and walking over to where she stands. When I first reach the water, I immediately cringe as the water runs over my toes-it's cold, freezing cold, but Aqua doesn't seem to mind since the water is practically rising up onto her leggings. We start walking down the beach shore, as Aqua turns to me, giving me a suggestive smile as the wind blows her hair around from behind.

"Must be really different from Radiant Garden, huh?"

I nod and slightly laugh, "Yeah, more than you know."

She laughs, " I don't know if I could handle a change that big, ya know. I've lived here for all my life, and couldn't imagine living anywhere else, or leaving all the people so close to me."

"Yeah," I agree, kicking some water up in the air as I remember the night we found out we were moving, "it was kinda hard to say goodbye, but I knew i'd make new friends, so it ends up okay."

"I guess you have a point there, but I still think it would be pretty hard." She nudges me in the shoulder, almost knocking me down, "Oops sorry about that."

"I have to ask, where'd you get so strong?"

"Oh," Aqua blushes, "I have a somewhat personal gym at my house, Terra usually comes over and we just work out. I know a lot of martial arts, so I like teaching him."

I punch her in the arm, which probably hurt me more than it hurt her, "That's cool! I wish I could be that strong, but you know there are some perks to being five two."

"And what are those?" she laughs as I dash out in front of her, spinning round to see the reaction on her face.

"One, i have more room in airplanes and busses because my legs are short. Two, people feel the urge to protect me, which makes asking for physical tasks easier. And three, people underestimate me, which gives me an advantage."

She gives me a big cheeky smile, "You right on about that airplane thing."

"Aren't I though?" I shrug my shoulders as she walks up beside me, and we continue walking down the beach.

We notice a crowd of men playing what looks like volleyball- like, how even can they be playing volleyball shirtless in this weather- and Aqua quickly turns on her heels, taking my hand and dragging me along as if there was a "stop dangers ahead" sign that I didn't see.

"What's wrong?" I ask as she pulls me down the beach, away from the men as their voices start to become dim.

She sighs, "It's just…. it's getting late and I need to get you home."

She releases my hand when we get back to where our shoes were, her quickly grabbing her things as I picked up mine, "Was it those men?"

Aqua looks back towards me, "Yeah, it was, but don't worry about it, it was just a bad feeling I was having. Seriously don't worry about it."

"If you say so." I mutter underneath my breath, but she doesn't seem to notice, since she's already started walking back towards the way we came.

After that incident, Aqua walks me home almost like a child or protective boyfriend, leading the way and casually glancing back over her shoulder to make sure i'm following-thank god that the beach wasn't actually that far from my house. Were about to get to the road that leads to my house, when this huge group of guys, the ones we saw earlier, walks out of the woods towards us. I feel Aqua tense up, and my blood runs cold-if Aqua was scared, then this couldn't be good.

"Look what we have here. Two young ladies walking the streets." A man with long black dreadlocks spoke to us, his voice having an eerie chill that made my neck hairs stand up. The older looking man had big bushy eyebrows that seriously need plucking and, and sideburns that probably need shaved as well, that matched his dangling dreadlocks.

"Xaldin, leave them alone." A man with long, frayed blue hair framing his face-though slicked back in wild spikes at the top-growled at the man beside him. He had an X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes, that extended about halfway up his forehead in one direction, and to just under his eyes in the other.

Xaldin laughs, "Oh come on Isa, I was just having fun."

"I highly doubt that." Aqua mutters just loud enough for me to hear, or so I thought.

"What was that?" A younger looking guy barked, he looked to be about nineteen or twenty with dirty blond hair, and had an odd mullet-like style, along with several individual bangs that fall over his face. He looked way much more younger than all the rest of the guys.

Aqua gives a playful smile, "Oh nothing."

"That's what I thought." the younger man said, crossing his arms in success while Aqua just rolled her eyes.

"Guys," A familiar voice speaks up, "let's just go."

As the crowd walks past us, I see the owner of the voice, it's Riku. He sees me, and gives me a smirky smile as he pats one of the guys on his bare back, signaling them to get going. I mouth 'thank you' and give him a flirtatious smile, as the group of guys headed off back towards the forest. Aqua starts walking, and I slowly begin to follow her-we soon reaching my house in a matter of minutes.

"Did you know those guys?" I ask suddenly, causing Aqua to quickly turn towards me as we approached the house.

"Um," she hesitates, "yeah, I do actually."

"Who are they?" After asking the question, I felt as if Aqua and I had begun the game of twenty questions.

"They're friends of Terra's, but he doesn't exactly like to call them his friends. He's known them like forever though, him, Sora, Riku, and Ven."

"Why doesn't he like to call them his 'friends'" I ask, putting air quotations around friends.

She shrugs, "Not really sure, he hasn't given me a definite answer...yet. Something about them being party animals, just a bunch of rambunctious college kids, I guess."

That really didn't answer my questions, but I don't try and pry, "Well, what's your problem with them? Obviously they don't have one with you, but from what I got, you looked kinda scared of them."

"I don't know, I just get this bad feeling when they're around-and Terra would kick my ass if he found out I was around them. So that's your cue to keep your mouth shut. " she places her hands on her hips, and looks up at the sky, as if she had another thought come to her mind.

I laugh, "I get it, I'm not _that_ stupid."

She laughs along with me, and once her laughter dies down she waves me goodbye, "See ya tomorrow Kairi!"

I wave goodbye, and head back inside the house, thinking of how that adventurous walk had made me hungry-like almost starving, actually. After pacing the kitchen deciding weather I should eat some icky leftovers from last night-which consisted of, what i think was meatloaf-or having something unhealthy and delicious. Yeah, I came up with the idea to make myself some yummy nachos.

I then spent the rest of my alone time watching reruns of the Bachelor and Gossip Girl, with my nachos of course, as the time began to grow later. By the time it was seven o'clock , I heard Mom pulling into the garage and opening the doors of the house. Her heels click and clack until she walks into the living room, where I am comfortable lying on the wrapped up couch, trying not to notice as she comes smiling in.

"Kairi," she calls holding up a bag, "I got us takeout. Where's your brother?"

"Um, he's at a friend's house." I say getting up from the couch, and walking over to meet her. Hey, even though i had just ate, didn't mean I couldn't eat more.

She looks surprised, "Really? That's great for your brother! You know I was a little worried about him making friends, but now I'm not!"

Yeah, of course she only cares about Roxie, don't even worry over me making friends or getting invited to parties or getting a boyfriend or-

"How was your first day honey?" she asks interrupting my train of thought.

I shrug, "It was fine, I guess."

She smiles, "That's great! Now come over here and let's eat, and I'll tell you about my day."

Oh goodie! I get to hear the exciting details of the life of dentist. I wonder who bit her today, probably some deranged toddler who's freaking scared to death of the dentist, or maybe an elderly man almost choked on his own spit.

"I met someone today!" She squealed like a schoolgirl, hurting my eardrum, as we sat down on the still wrapped bar stools.

"You mean you met someone, like romantically?"

"Yes, I mean romantically. He was my first patient, and I could tell he was something when I first laid eyes on him. He was tall, very handsome, with this long silver hair and these orange colored eyes! And his teeth were PERFECT!"

"What's his name?"  
She grabbed my hands, "His name was Xemnas! Isn't that a unique name! I've never heard anyone called that before, and you know I know a lot of people."

I burst out laughing, "You know you can spell Man Sex with his name if you rearrange the letters."

"Kairi! That's not funny. I think it's a wonderful name, so wonderful that I invited him to go to dinner with me tomorrow."

I pause, about to take a bite of my french fry, "Wait! What about me and Roxas? I can't cook to save my life-"

"Then, your brother can cook you something, or I can bring you leftovers, again. Your choice."

"Depends on what restaurant you go to."

She laughs, "It's someplace called 'The Secret Place'."

"Sounds secret." I say with my mouth full of french fries, laughing at my own self for my little pun.

Mom gasped, "Kairi chew with your mouth closed!"

"Sorry."

After dinner, I head upstairs to take a shower before Roxie gets back and hogs the bathroom, probably using up all the hot water-if there is any-before I can even brush my teeth. I open the bathroom door, stepping into the cold tile room as I pull the shower curtain back against the rod, reaching for the nozzle of the small bathing area, when I accidently shock myself. But here's the kicker, I'm not standing on anything that could give me an electrical current of any kind. My feet are bare of any slick socks, and there isn't even a bath rug in front of the shower. I shake my hand out and reach again, this time making it to the nozzle and turning it to the right quickly-fearing another shock. The cold water runs down my hand, and I jerk it back out of the way, wiping my now damp hand against my sweatshirt. I open up the cabinets below the sink, and start pulling out some white fluffy towels that resemble clouds, and some shampoo and conditioner mom happened to pack with the moving supplies; It's smells like vanilla and strawberries-my favorite, of course. I undress and climb into the shower, letting the warm water run down my back and hair, until I am finally warmed up.

After washing my hair, I begin to shave my legs when I hear a noise, a noise that didn't come from me. I peek open the shower curtain and look around the bathroom, nothing, I see nothing-but I can still hear the noise, it sounding like several voices chanting against the walls of the bathroom. I turn the water off and grab a towel, wrapping it around my body, then heading to my bedroom, hoping to escape the weird callings from the bathroom. The chanting is growing louder and louder, as I begin to search the room, looking for what it could be. I suddenly look down onto my pillow, noticing a slight glow coming from the area. There it was. I had thrown it onto the bed after I had gotten home, probably disposing of it later, but there it was-the red necklace I had found earlier.

I slowly lower myself to the floor, and lean my head over the necklace; I hear the chanting loud and clear, it's something in a different language though, so I don't understand exactly what it's saying. I pick the necklace-feeling the rough edges burn my skin as I stand up-quickly opening my window as I chuck it out through the air. It lands in the field out by the woods, but still too close for comfort. Tomorrow I'll take it to the ocean and throw it in, so it will never be able to find it's way back to me. I finish doing my nightly routine and lay down on the air mattress, expecting Roxas to come waltzing in and tell me about his day with Sora-but he doesn't, not at nine o'clock, or ten, or eleven, or twelve. I lay awake wondering where the hell he could be; I checked my phone for messages or calls, or even snapchats, but didn't get anything from him. I was going to stay up, hoping to get the opportunity to question him about Sora and maybe if he said anything about me, but sleep slowly took it's toll, and the next thing I knew it was morning. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, anticipating Roxas to be beside me, but he still wasn't there. I get up and head downstairs, where I hear Mom hustling to get ready to head to work. I stop at the final step of the stairs, as I cup my hands around my mouth.

"YO MA!" I shout causing her to drop countless papers onto the floor, her heels making a clicking sound as she jumps from being startled. Looks like we're back to me being a pain in the ass, and she constantly yelling at me.

"Kairi for god's sake, what do you need!" She shouts back, trying to pick up all the papers spilled onto the floor.

I shrug, and answer in a much calmer voice, "Where's Roxas?"  
She sighs, giving up on the last piece of paper, "He stayed at his friend's house, or that's what he told me."

Roxas having a sleepover at Sora's? That seems a little childish, but I guess it must be cool since it is Sora. I yell back a 'thanks' and head back upstairs to my room to get ready for school. I go through my suitcase once again and pull out my red, black, and blue flannel and matching black lacy bralette. I pick out my favorite pair of leggings, and my small wedged boots as I head to the bathroom to change. Once I have my clothes on, I easily apply some makeup and some false eyelashes, then I throw my hair into a half up half down ponytail. I blow myself a cute little kiss in the mirror and head out back into my bedroom, preparing to leave, when I about have a mini heart attack. Sitting on my bed is that creepy necklace! I sprint over to my bed, snatching the worthless thing up-making it glow a bright red color-and shoving it into my backpack. After school I will follow out with my plan to throw it into the ocean, and say adios for the stupid thing for good.

I grab my backpack and throw it over my back, heading out the door of my room and then down the stairs, getting ready to soon make my departure. Looks like Mom left without saying goodbye, which I don't necessarily blame her, I'm kinda an asshole.

I hurry out the front door, and start walking down the street towards school, feeling kinda lonely without having someone to walk with. Just kidding, I like having some time to myself-it gives me time to think over things, and besides, I like myself more than anyone else.

I finally reach the school, without having to run to catch up with anyone that would happen to be with me, az I head up the concrete stairs to the door. As soon as I walk into the small building my ears are blasted with screaming, two people to be exact, screaming at each other. Me, being my gossip loving self, quickly hurries to the corner of where the screaming is coming from. I peer over the corner to see Sora, surprisingly, and the small black haired girl who I saw sitting with him yesterday. That must be Xion, his girlfriend, but right now, the two could look like they were a divorced couple-and it looked to be a nasty one at that.

"Sora, you're a goddamn idiot!" She yells, and paces back and forth between walls of the hallway.

Sora clenches his fists, "Xion, I didn't have a choice. Xemnas said it had to be him."

Xemnas? Wasn't that the guy Mom was talking about last night. What did he mean by 'It had to be him'? Who?

Sora steps forward, stopping her from pacing as he places his hands against her arms, "Xion, I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be causing you this much stress anymore, you're better off without me."

Is he saying what I think he's saying?

"What?" she asked, clearly shocked, "You can't do this to me! You're supposed to be there for me, and yet here you are making up your own rules! You can't do this Sora-"

"Well I am!" Sora shouts over her, making me almost jump, "Xion I'm tired of these rules! You clearly don't need me to protect you."

Rules? What is there some handbook called 'The Rules of Dating"?

She choked back tears, "So that's it. We're done?"

He pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry."

She actually lets him wrap his arms around her, unlike me who would be bitch slappin that boy, even though he is as hot as hell. He release her and she wipes away a few stray tears before turning the opposite way and heading away from the lonely boy.

He watches her walk down the opposite end of the hallway, and I take that as my cue to leave.

I rush up the sophomore staircase and over to my locker-it actually being much easier to get open than yesterday-as I start pulling out my materials needed for first period. After shutting my locker, I glance down the hallway and see Roxie at his locker. I dash down the hallway, dodging students and run straight into him, which really hurts both of us. Roxas drops his stuff and bends over, gripping onto his right forearm.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" I ask, but I suddenly feel hands gripping onto my shoulder, as they spin me around. It's Sora, and he looks almost as frightened as I was.

He places himself in between Roxas and I, "Yeah he's fine, just had a rough time last night hanging with the group."

"A rough time? What do you mean?"

Roxas slowly lifts himself up and looks over towards me, "Just messing around Kai, nothing you should be concerned about."

Sora slaps Roxas on the back, and I see him wince in pain, but I don't say anything. I believe my brother most of the time, but this time is different. I know he's hiding something, and I'm going to find out whatever it is-whether he wants me to or not.

"Well, I better get going." I say turning on my heels and heading for my math classroom, not even bothering to say goodbye to either of the boys. I feel their eyes staring holes into the back of my head, and when I look over my shoulder, they both look away.

I finally make it to the hall where my math class is, passing by several art and design classes as I make my way down to the end of the school. Walking by several open doors, my eyes land on Ventus and Naminé, who sit together inside one of the art classrooms. Ventus points me out to the blonde beside him, causing the girl to turn towards me with a smile

"Hey, how's it going?" I say, as I approach them inside the classroom.

Naminé still has her interesting bracelets on today, but with them, she's wearing a red knitted sweater, a blue and green plaid skirt with a blue jacket wrapped around her waist, some thigh high blue socks and a pair of high light brown combat boots. Ventus is just simply wearing a light gray color v-neck t-shirt, with some cargo joggers in a khaki kind of color.

"We were just talking about you." Naminé laughs, as Ventus joins her, while I probably looked like a confused fool.

"Nothing bad, I hope." I laugh alongside them, trying not to seem awkward in the conversation.

Ventus shakes his head, "No, just talking about how much Roxas and I look alike."

"So, you met your twin?"

He nods, "Yeah, last night when Sora brought him over for the bonfire. We have a lot of catching up to do, like for real, when do you find out that you have some sort of doppelganger?"

Naminé nudges him softly, "I'm sure you do."

"Do you guys know where room one hundred and five is?" I asked looking at my schedule that I just pulled out, sitting my stuff down on the table in front of the two blondes.

Ventus- or Ven as Aqua called him- gestured down the hallway, "All the way down to you right. You can't miss it, well you can, but it's not likely."

I give them both a smile, "Thanks! See you later."

I walk to the end of the hallway like Ventus had instructed, finding one hundred and five very easily, as I took a seat next to the window of the room; the sky looks the same as it did yesterday, gloomy and rainy. I feel a slight breeze beside me, causing me to glance over my shoulder to see who's there-it's Riku.

"Hey, I was gonna scare you. Damn." Riku snaps his finger and sits down, making me laugh as I turn my body towards him.

I smile, "Nice try Mr. Tour Guide, but it's gonna take a little more skill to scare me."

"Sure, you say that now."

I bite my lip, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

I turn to him, looking him straight in his turquoise eyes as I take in a deep breath before asking, "Is there something going on with my brother?"

Riku scratched the back of his neck, his arm flexing as he did so, "Uh, I don't think so, but what do you mean by 'something'?"

"I don't know," I sigh, giving Riku my best puppy dog eyes, "I just feel like somethings going on, and I'm scared for him."

"Hey now, no reason to be scared." He says reaching for my shoulder, "He's probably just adjusting to the crowd we hang out with, nothing scary about that."

"I guess you're right-"

"Okay class," Mr. Higginbottom basically shouted, "Let's open our books to page one hundred three. Today we will be talking about solving algebraic equations."

I look over to Riku as I open my book, as he whispers softly, "Don't worry, Kai."

I try not to worry about Roxas, I usually don't give a flying F about him, but I can't help it, something doesn't feel right. This doesn't seem like something he would be doing; his group of people are the type who play pokémon in their secret tree house, not the hottie, muscular, dream boat kind of guys. The only type of game Roxas would probably play now is spin the bottle! My noise cringes as I almost slam my head onto my desk imagining my brother kissing some stranger, when he hasn't even had his first kiss yet. The rest of class passes by quickly and soon the bell rings, leading up now to Riku and I now strolling down the hall to our next class.

"You seem tense." He smirks wrapping an arm around my shoulders, like an overprotective boyfriend might do to show support.

I laugh , "How can I not be? My brother is turning into something he's completely not."

We stop outside my next class, Riku slightly leaning on the wall, "Have you ever thought, you might like this _new_ Roxas?"

"I don't know," I sigh, and lean my head against the wall too, "I just want my normal brother right now."  
"I'm sure he's still in there. Shit happens, we gotta work with it though." And with that he leaves me, walking down the side of the hallway onward to his next class.

I sigh again, and walk into my classroom, finding a lonely spot in the back since there seemed to be no one I knew very well in this class.

I'm gazing out the window for the longest time, when I come upon the creepy stalker guy, again, but this time he's closer than he's ever been before. So close I could…. No Kairi that would be stupid…. but then again…. Okay we're doing this! I gather my stuff and jump up, exiting the classroom, as I headed for the huge doors right beside my classroom that I could guess lead outside. I sit my stuff down before I push open the doors into the cold, chilly air that causes my hair to go flying back behind me. The man still stands across the field from me, and I begin walking closer and closer, and closer to him until we're just a couple feet apart.

"Who the hell are you and why do you keep following me? And what's up with the screwy necklace you dropped?" I shout into the air, startling myself because of how loud my voice is, and how hard my heart is pumping out of my chest.

The man laughs, which is eerie and even more creepy than any horror movie I've ever seen, his voice almost sounds like paper crinkling, "You know nothing, girl. I thought you could be some use to me, but you don't even know what you can do."

I feel my blood boiling, and my fist forming a tight ball, "What does that EVEN mean!"

I guess the man finds me very funny, because all he keeps doing is laughing, "Do you even know what you can do? It's quite obvious to me that you do not."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" I scream, hoping someone would hear me; I'm starting to get mega creeped out because of this whacko, and his weird laugh.

"I guess I should just," The man starts to say, but then his voice gets low, and becomes almost like a growl, "put you out of your misery."

With that, the cloak the man was wearing started shaking and shrinking, it's fabric becoming tight and short with every second that passes by. Soon, I can begin to hear the rips of the material breaking, and the cloak seems to shrivel up into nothing but rolls of threads. But standing before me isn't the man I once thought I was talking to. It was some monstrous beast, that seemed to stand several heads above me, it's teeth as long and as sharp as knives, glistening down towards me as it's now glowing red eyes narrowed. Before me was something not human, and the only thing I seemed to recognize it as was as a wolf.

After taking in notice of his scary features, I decide my best bet would probably run for my life to the towards before I'm ripped in half, or something worst. Without taking another look, I turn on my heels and start racing towards the doors of the school. I almost reach them, when I hit a patch of grass and fall onto ground with a loud thud, as my breath is pushed out of my lungs. I see it all in slow motion, my foot getting caught, my knees crashing towards the ground as I quickly turn myself over, just to witness the large beast pounce towards me. I raise my hands to block the attack, and clench my eyes shut-but It never comes. Instead, a huge flash of lightning comes down out of nowhere, and strikes the dog right on it's back, making the dog whimper loudly in pain. It takes one longing look over to my resting body, before taking off across the field, and into the forest aligning the school.

I take a couple deep breaths; where in the hell did the lightning strike come from? It doesn't look stormy outside, so I can't say for sure what just happened. I get up, even though my ankle is killing me, and walk back towards the door, which is strangely propped open as if someone was waiting for me. I limp back inside the heavy metal doors, making sure they shut tightly behind me, as I decided to make my way to my locker-forgetting both about the class I was missing, and my stuff that I had sat next to the doors.

God my ankle hurts bad! It takes me almost double the time to get back to my locker with this crudy ankle, than if I was perfectly fine. I finally make it though, and just as the bell rings with that. I sigh deeply, and leaned my head against my locker, exhausted physically, after having to haul myself up the stairs to my locker-along with running away from whatever that _thing_ was-and mentally, since I had no idea what I just saw. I undo my locker combination, and grab my book for biology that luckily is in reach, so I didn't have to put anymore pressure on my tight ankle. With it in hand, I begin to try to walk as normal as I can to the class-fingering out just within a couple of seconds that that isn't going to work.

"Hey, Kairi!" Aqua shouts at the clear end of the hallway, running past a bunch of people to get to me, "What's wrong?"  
"Uhhhh, nothing. Why do you ask?" I try to say nonchalantly as I can, putting a light bit of weight onto my ankle to look normal.

She looks down at my foot, "Something wrong with your foot?"

I start laughing, "Oh my foot! Well ya see, I tripped coming… up the…. stairs! Yes the stairs, I tripped coming up the stairs!" Hopefully she bought that.

"Awww," she said slapping me on the back, "That SUCKS big time."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, but you know the good news?"

"Hmmm, what's that?"

She runs out in front of me and does a cartwheel, landing in a lunge with her hands doing the rock on gesture as students pass beside her, "Guess who got an A on her Calculus test! This bitch!"

I limp over to her, and almost push her over, "Nice job there, bud."

"Hey, I studied my ass off for that test-blew Terra off twice for it-so he's gonna be so pumped when he hears I got an A." She says getting up, and walking beside me again.

We make it to my biology class, and I say goodbye to Aqua, who heads to her next class down the hall. I'm almost late to class, so I quickly hurry over to my seat and sit down next to Olette, who doesn't look so disorganized today.

"Hey Kairi!" Olette greets me, as I collapse into the chair from the pain of my ankle.

I look over her ,and give her a small smile, "Hi."

"Did you hear?" She whispers, and glances behind us.

I frown, "Hear what?"  
"Sora and Xion broke up. Word around school says it was because of you."

"ME?" I ask, brows furrowing as I look confusedly around the room. All because I'm new, doesn't mean I'm the scapegoat for everyone's problems.

Olette nods her head excitedly, like she's happy about it. What am I saying? I am happy about it. If Sora did dump her because of me, that means he's gotta like me, right? I'm pretty sure that's how it's supposed to go.

"Okay class," Mr Edward starts, writing in big red letters 'Meiosis' on the whiteboard, "who read about meiosis last night?"

Only a couple students honestly said yes, the rest, including myself, said nothing, causing Mr. Edward to rub his face, sighing as he reached for his hanky to wipe his, now, sweaty forehead.

"Okay, then let's pick up where we left off."

With my ankle still in deep pain, my body began to feel drowsy, my head resting on my hand, while beside me, Olette still was sitting straight up. She was sitting tall and proper with good posture, unlike me who looked slouched over and tired. I glance out the window, and to my surprise, the man isn't there. Whatever that was that shocked him, must have scared him so bad that he ran all the way home to is mutant mother.

The bell rings once again, causing me to get up from my chair and head up towards the doors, my eyes catching on the angel who awaited for me by the door.

"Hey." I say just loud enough for him to hear as I get closer.

"Hey. What happened to your ankle?" he asks, eyes drifting towards my foot with a cautious glance.

I try to put most of my weight on my other foot, as I balance in front of him uncomfortably, "Tripped coming up the stairs."

He obviously doesn't buy it, "Are you sure? You know you can tell me."

No, I'm not sure I can tell you-or if you'll even believe me. A crazy ass guy turned into a wolf, and almost attacked me. After trying to escape the hands of death, I accidentally tripped and fell from a patch a grass-what luck, right. And I don't know know if I'm okay, all I know is my foot hurts really bad.

"Yeah I know, but that's what happened." I lie, and shrug it off like it's nothing.

He bites his lip, which makes me get all warm inside, "Okay...if you say so."

I nod and grab onto his hands, earning me a strange look from him, "You know, you should start worrying more about yourself, and not so much about me."

He makes a noise, "Thanks for the advice MJ, see ya around."

He turns and heads down the hallway, catching up with some of his friends, while I turn and head the other direction towards language arts with Roxas. When I get there, Roxie is sitting with his head on the desk and his hands over his head. I quickly sit my stuff down, and start annoyingly tapping him on the shoulder.

"Roxie? Hey Roxie, you in there?" Tap, tap, tap, tap tap, tap-

He quickly reaches out and grabs my hand almost cutting off my circulation. I quickly grab onto his wrist, and start pulling my hand free from his grip.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I yelp as he releases my hand, and sits up straight against his chair.

"Sorry," he mumbles, but it more to me seems like a growl, "I have this huge migraine."

"Understandable, but did you have to grab me _that_ hard?" I kinda laugh it off, but secretly I think I might be losing my mind. When did Roxas gets the reflexes of a tiger, and when did he get such a strong ass grip? The hell is going on?

Before anything else can get weirder, in walks Naminé, who wears a small smile on her face. But something changes. When Naminé seemed to enter the classroom, her eyes landing on booth Roxas and I, her smile seems to change, and I can somehow feel some strange force coming from her. I lied, it could get weirder.

"Hey guys," Naminé says taking a seat besides Roxas, who looks like he's about to strangle someone as she cautiously glances over at him, "What's going on? Roxas are you okay? You're shaking?"

She reaches out for his shoulder, her small hand extending as if she doesn't even feel the heat coming off of him, "Uh Naminé, I wouldn't do that-"

But the strangest thing happens; Roxas actually calms down and stops shaking, as Naminé's fingers touched his shoulder. Naminé carefully gets up, sliding her legs over her chair to perch beside Roxas, hand still resting on his shoulder, and he slowly lifts his head to look at her. I swear, I almost feel jealous for Roxas, as the two stare blankly into each other's eyes as if it is just them two in the entire classroom.

They are sadly interrupted by Mr. Bates, who begins to lecture about periods, commas, and semicolons, signaling Naminé to return to her seat as she began speaking.

Throughout the entire class I see Naminé shoot cautious glances at Roxas, and even occasionally grab his hand, when he starts shaking again. I feel like a total third wheel right now.

Once class is over we head out, and towards the cafeteria, Roxas and Naminé still holding hands while I straggle behind. They reach the cafeteria first, and I hurry over to the entrance to catch up with them, the usual thing that happens to me. I finally reach them when Roxas is speaking over towards the petite girl.

"Wait, what?" I say clearly out of breath, bending over as I lean down on my knees.

Roxas looks from Naminé to me, "I was saying that I'm going to go sit with Sora today. You guys can come if you want."

"I'd love to-"

"Were okay, thanks." Naminé interrupts me, snatching a hold of my hand quickly and dragging me off to the high tables, where she forces me to take a seat.

I give her a snarly look before snapping, "What was all that about?"

She sighs and rubs her temples, "It's just… i don't know.. I didn't want to loose you guys as my friends. This is like the only time anyone ever sits with me…"

I frown. Was she serious? I mean Naminé was kind of weird, but she wasn't that weird to have no friends. I look over to Sora's table, and almost feel kind of bad for wanting to go over there.

I look back towards Naminé, "Why didn't you just say so? Roxas would so choose you anyday over them guys."

She shrugs, "I don't know. I just have a hard time expressing my feelings."

I'm about to say something when someone grabs my sides, making me jump up and yelp. I turn around to see Lea laughing his ass off.

"It's not funny." I say kicking him in the shin, which probably hurt me more because it was my hurt ankle. Smooth Kairi, great job.

He holds his side, "You should've seen your face! Wait, I'll reenact it for ya." He then gives me this weird looking face, and he yelps in a high pitched voice, then returning back to his low hyena laugh.

Naminé lets out a big sigh, "Go away Lea."

"What, Nami Dearest isn't in the mood for a smartass like me? Well, too bad."

"Look Lea," I say stepping up to him, even though he's a couple heads taller, "Naminé and I aren't in the mood for your shit. So please, back the hell off."

Lea puts his hands up in defense, "Hey I can tell when I'm not wanted. Just wanted to let you know, you're about to lose something very special to you."

With that he starts to walk away, "Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?"

He shrugs and keeps walking towards the guy's' table, not even acknowledging the question. Naminé sighs and grabs my hand, "Don't worry about him. He's just full of it."

But for some reason, I couldn't just forget about it. Something major was happening to my life-my once perfect life, was now tearing itself apart. I quickly take a seat across from Naminé, afraid my legs might give way, and I hold my head in my hands.

"Hey Kairi," she whispers, nudging me in the shoulder, "everything is going to be okay. I wanted to give this to you yesterday, but it slipped my mind…"  
I look up to see she's taking one of her bracelets off, handing it over to me. It looks to be made of different types of grasses braided together, but something makes the grade has a sparkly kind of tent to it. I slowly take it between my fingers, and slide it over my small hand onto my wrist.

"Thanks." I say holding my hand out in front of me, allowing her and myself to examine it on me.

"It's no problem, I have a million more just like it. Just something to keep you safe."

Keep me safe? How was a grassy bracelets supposed to keep me safe? Whatever, she must just like to talk in rhymes, and metaphors, I guess.

"So are you doing anything after school today?" Nam- the nickname that I just gave her- asks me from across the table.

I tap my finger on my chin, "Um, no I don't think so."

She clasps her hands together and smiles widely, "Good, because you're coming over to my house."

"I am?" I ask kind of confused. Did she really just say i'm coming over without even asking me first?

She nods happily, "Yup! I've never had any friends over, so you're going to be the first."

"Um Okay? Where do you live?" I ask as she writes something down on a piece of notebook paper.

She slightly laughs, "It's kinda out in the middle of nowhere, so if you think you're lost just keep going."

I take the slip of paper, and tuck it into my flannel pocket, "What time should I come over?"

"Um probably around three."

The bell rings just as she finishes her sentence , and we both get up to leave, " I guess I'll see you later." I say turning to the left as she went to the right.

She nods, "Bye!"

I continue limping down the hallway, some people giving me some weird looks, which I shake off and ignore, since my I'm in too much pain. I finally reach my study hall classroom, and make my way over to where Terra, Aqua, and Ven were sitting. Aqua looks up from her phone, as I drop my stuff onto my desk beside her.

"Hey Kairi, how's that foot feeling?"

I try to laugh it off, but I think I sound like a robot that's dying, "It's kinda worse."  
"That sucks," She moans, as she steals a piece of food from Terra, "I know someone who does these awesome massages. I could hit you up."

"No thanks." I laugh and take a seat, my foot sighing with relief. "Do you guys know what's been going on with my brother?"  
Terra and Ven exchange glances, while Aqua just shakes her head, "Haven't seen him today. Terra and I went out for lunch." She smiles, grabbing onto her boyfriend's hand with ease.

Ventus shrugs, "I didn't think there was anything wrong with him. Maybe you're just looking too much into it."

I sigh and hold my head in my hand, "I don't know. Today has been really confusing."

"Why's that?" Terra asks, as Aqua still holds onto his hand, her fingers sliding slightly over his with care.

I shake my head, "It's nothing."

"AW come on!" Aqua nudges me with her foot, "You can tell us. Is it about Sora?"

I feel my face heat up, "What! N-no it's not-"

Aqua laughs, and points at my face, "See guys! I told you she was thinking about him."

"I have to admit," Ventus smirked, scratching the back of his head, "Sora couldn't stop talking about you last night."

"Really?" I feel my heart flutter as he nods back at me.

"So, is he gonna ask you to the homecoming dance?"

"The what?"  
"The homecoming dance." Terra says, and pulls up a flyer for it on his phone, "We have this huge parade for all the sports and other activities, and then we have a huge party at this place downtown. It's this Saturday."

"I'm a shootin for homecoming queen!" Aqua slaps her knee, as Ventus rolls his eyes at the giggly girl. "Hey Kairi, you can come the parade at my house. I live right inside town, so we have the best spots to check out my cutie boyfriend riding the lacrosse float."

"You play lacrosse?" I ask Terra, who returns another nod back at me.

"Yup, we all do. Riku, Sora, Ven, and maybe even your brother."

I burst out laughing. Roxas and sports? Wait till they see Roxas try to catch one of those balls, then they'll realized how screwed they are. I earn some weird looks from Aqua, Terra, and Ven though, but it makes it even funnier for me since they don't know what's coming.

I stop laughing, "Roxas doesn't play sports."

"I guess he does now." Ventus shrugs as Aqua hits him in the shoulder, causing the boy to wince in pain as she drew her arm back towards her.

Theses guys seems to know more about my brother than I do-it's not supposed to be that way, right? These guys are practically strangers to me and Roxas, but now they're acting like they know every single detail about Roxas. I laugh in my head, they'll never find out that Roxas had an obsession with My Little Ponies. Even my mom doesn't know about that. Only this chick! I bet they don't even know what month is birthday is-

"Hey Kairi, did you know Roxas and I have the same birthday! SO we really are like twins." Ven says interrupting my train of thought, causing something to snap inside my head.

I scowl and Ventus scratches his head nervously, "That's great. Another thing you know about my brother."

I stand up just as the bell rings, even though I was planning to leave anyway, since I didn't know how much longer I could stand hearing about how normal my brother was acting. Aqua slaps me on the back before walking ahead to walk with Terra and Ventus, leaving me alone once again.

I try to walk like a normal person, but I think I look like my legs can't bend; the pain has seemed to gotten worse, it's spreading like venom up my leg and veins. I finally reach my locker and undo the combination, but just for my lucky, it doesn't budge and I'm experiencing the same feeling I had yesterday for my locker. I wipe my hands on my leggings and grab onto the lock, pulling up with all my might-but the damn thing still doesn't budge. I slam my hand onto my locker, hoping it would do something, but it really just ends up hurting my hand, too. Great, now I have two injuries to kill me through the rest of the day. I sigh, leaning my head against the locker, praying that that guy had just ended my life right there. I feel someone come beside me, and lean onto my neighbors locker, giving me a small poke on the shoulder as i let out another sigh.

"Need some help, Kairi?"

I look over, and give Sora a small, helpless smile, "Yes please."

He grabs onto the lock and easily extends his bicep, causing the lock to pop open with ease as the metal door swung open. I look at him with amazement on my face, while he shrugs and bites his lip, something that he seems to do when he's questioning himself.

"What?" I ask, snapping him out of his gaze as his eyes jump back to mine.

He blinks, "Hmmmm?"

I cross my arms over my chest, "You look like you were thinking about something."

"Yeah, I kinda was…." He says turning face towards the locker, as his arms pressed down against the locker for balance, as he looks over at me with caution.

I step closer to him, close enough that through my nose I can smell his sweet cologne, "What? You can tell me."

He smirks at my choice of words, "Do you maybe want to go somewhere?"

"Like now?"

"Yeah."  
I tilt my head to the side; go with the guy of my dreams to some place, or go to boring history class. Hmmm, I wonder which I'll choose?

I tilt my head straight, "Okay! Where to?"  
Sora, excitedly, grabs my arms and starts pulling me down the hallway, towards the nearest exit he can find. We climb down the stairs, then past the small gymnasium and pool, until we're finally out the back door. I step outside as Sora holds the door for me, and let the wind sweep across my face, making my bangs tickle my face as the I take in the view of the grey sky. Sora starts walking out towards what looks like the lacrosse field, heading towards a small building on the left side of the field. I follow him as he pulls out a pair of keys and unlocks the door; inside are a bunch of lacrosse sticks and balls that are probably used to play lacrosse. He grabs one of the long white sticks and throws it to me, which I clumsily catch, as he grabs one for himself, tucking it under his arm quickly.

"Have you ever played before?" He says reaching for some of the balls, causing his shirt to ride up in the back, and exposing some of his bare back.

I feel my face turning red, "Uh, no, actually. At my old school my boyfriend used to play football, yeah, that was the oh-so popular sport to play."

"Your boyfriend huh?" Oh gosh, wrong move Kairi. Total turn off. "What was he like?"

In a way Sora was the complete opposite of Seifer. Sora was tall and lean, Seifer was short and stocky. Sora was tan, Seifer was as pale as a ghost. Sora didn't hit me, Seifer did.

"A complete asshole." I say with no regrets, making Sora laugh.

"Well," Sora said swinging his lacrosse stick around his body, "that makes me feel better."

Before I could ask what that meant, Sora takes a step, picking up one of the balls, and throws it into the net. I stare at him, wide eyed, as he looks over at me, his smile forming into a small smirk. He then begins walking towards me, swing his lacrosse stick between his fingers with ease.

"Alrightie, your turn." He says grabbing my arm, and tugging me closer to the net.

I dig my heels into the ground, "Ah, hell no. There's no way I'm doing this-"  
"Oh come on," Sora said releasing me from his grasp as he threw me a ball, "live a little."

I caught it, and slowly sat it inside my net, while Sora walked over and stands beside me.

"Okay, so first thing you have to do, is to hold your hands like you're holding a baseball bat, and place your hands about a foot apart. Stand with your feet apart and pointed, towards the goal."  
I place my hands on the rod and hold it like a baseball bat, following Sora's instructions as I place my hands a foot apart, I then mimic Sora as he steps with a space between his legs. Hey maybe this won't be so hard after all.

"Good, so when you're ready to shoot, place your right foot in front of you-it helps increases your accuracy-and then just follow through."

Okay, I can do this. I place my right foot in front of me, and swing! The ball goes flying, but nowhere towards the goal. I bet that couldn't of gone worst, but it seems things just get worst for me.

Sora gives me a quick chuckle, as I roll my eyes towards him, "Hey, not everyone gets it on their first try."

"So what did I do wrong, Captain Obvious?"

"Your feet," Sora says tapping his foot against mine, "weren't pointed towards the goal. They were a _smidge_ bit off."

I nod, grabbing another ball and placing it in my racket's net, before taking a step back towards Sora. I grip the lacrosse stick and place my feet apart, taking a step forward with my right foot as I swung hard towards the goal. The ball flies over, and hits the top of the metal part of the net-I clenching my teeth to stop from myself from swearing.

"Okay maybe we should try a different approach." Sora walks over to the other side of me, and places his hands on top of mine, "We'll do it together."  
I nod, feeling his side pressing into me as he grips onto the lacrosse stick, making my face heat up again. He slowly raises the lacrosse stick with me, and we both place our right foot forward and swing. The ball flies through the air, and hits right in the middle of the goal.

I drop my stick and run around, screaming, "I DID IT!" Sora laughs as I run over and wrap my arms around his neck, almost knocking him over, " Thank you!"

I quickly realize what I was doing and release him, my cheeks turning bright red as I take a step back, "It's no problem." He says, now heading for the metal bleachers to sit down.

I follow him, taking a seat to his right on the first set of the bleachers. The wind blows a gust right by us, making my hair float through the air, as I grip onto my flannel.

"Do you miss Radiant Garden?" Sora asks me out of the blue, causing me to look over at him with a raised eye.

I sigh and nod, "Yeah sometimes, mostly the weather."

"What about the people?"

"I miss some of them," I say pulling my hair over my shoulder and running my hands through it, "but I really like the people here too."

Sora looks over, and makes eye contact with me, "What do you like about the people here?"

"I don't know. I guess you guys aren't as wrapped up in society as people are back at home. You know what I mean. You guys seem more true to yourself, not so fake."

"T-t were just as fake as anyone else is." Sora makes a noise, and says.

I tilt my head to the side and look over at him, "What do you mean?"  
He looks over at me, "Everyone has secrets; some have these huge secrets that they could never tell anyone, or some are so unimportant that everyone in the entire school knows. I have secrets, you have secrets, everyone does."

"I guess you're right, I didn't think of it that way." I look out towards the woods, and I think I see something. It's that dog again! I quick scoot next to Sora and point over to him, " Do you see that dog?"  
He looks across the field at the woods, and his eyes widen, "Yeah, we should go."

With that he quickly gets up and grabs my hand, pulling me across the field. I look over my shoulder, and the wolf is gone from my sight. We hurry back over to the school doors, and open them, entering the building and escaping the cold outdoor weather. Just as we enter the bell rings, and students fill the hallway, the two of us not alone anymore. Sora and I stand there for a minute, before he turns towards me.

"Hey, I'll see ya later, I guess. Practice on your shooting." He says giving me a cheeky smile.

I laugh, "I don't think I'll even get close without your help."

He laughs too, his voice making my heart melt, "We'll have to see about that."

He turns and walks down the hallway, catching up with Riku who comes out of a different classroom, while I stand there for a second, just watching him walk away. Was it really possible that it was me that he broke if off with Xion for? Well, I guess I won't know until I ask him. If I ask him.

I head back towards the sophomore hallway, cutting my route short by going through the senior hallway, when I see some of the guys that were with Riku yesterday. The tall dreadlocks guy is there, and the guy that smart mouthed Aqua, but the rest I don't really know. One guy notices me and nudges the dread guy, and next thing I know they're all staring me down. I try to walk quickly but my ankle keeps bugging me, it probably wasn't a good idea to of went and played lacrosse with Sora. What am I talking about, I should do that everyday.

I pass them and feel a sigh of relief come over me, as I make my way down the stairs to the sophomore hallway. I limp down the hallway to my locker, where I find Roxas leaning against the wall next to there. He's strolling through his phone when I step up beside him.

"Hey." I say doing my combination, and pulling my locker open-whatever Sora did to it, must of fixed my locker completely, since it came open so easily.

He looks up from his phone, "Oh hey."

"You heading home with me or….."

"Actually," Roxas slides his phone back into his pocket, "that's why I'm here. I have lacrosse practice after school today, so I won't be there to walk you home."

I scrunch my eyebrows, "What's up with you playing sports all of the sudden?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to try something new." he shrugs and turns to leave, "See ya later Kai."

"Later." I say as he starts to walk away.


End file.
